Keep Your Enemies Closer 2: Banishing Doubt
by Aneko Kitana
Summary: Dexter is finally on his way to recovery, but he likes to keep in the lab….Much to Mandark's distaste. What will it take to get them closer? How about a second catastrophe to fan the flames? Shonen-ai. Fluff. Dexter/Mandark. *Squee!* Rated M/Later CHs...
1. Chapter 1: Silvercoat Lion

**Keep Your Enemies Closer 2 – Banishing Doubt**

**By: Aneko Kitana**

Dear Readers and Reviewers:

Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Fusion Fall Nor Any Of The Characters Herein. I do however lay claim to the scenario and all (if any) OC's, but I rarely add them in so don't worry. I hope you all enjoy! NO FLAMES PLEASE!

Content Warning: Shonen-ai. No like, no read! Gore too….so M just to be safe.

Preview: Dexter is finally on his way to recovery, but he likes to keep in the lab….Much to Mandark's distaste. What will it take to get them closer? How about a second catastrophe to fan the flames? Shonen-ai. Fluff. Dexter/Mandark. *Squee!*

**Chapter One: Silvercoat Lion**

Dexter leaned up, wiping his brow with the back of his gauntlet covered hand, smearing oil across his forehead and cheek. He smiled happily, flopping his head back with a sigh.

"Finished! Good." He smirked, admiring the tempered and polished mithril shell to his latest invention. "Now all I have to do is finish the tune-ups and software downloads and the "Triple F - DMT" will be completed!"

Mandark chuckled from down below, his head popping up nearby.

Dexter squeaked, startled.

"Mandark? What are you doing here?"

Mandark smirked. "Looking for you, my beloved…..What are you tinkering with this time?...This is some impressive tech you've got here."

Dexter beamed. "Do you like it! I call it the Ferocious Feral –Fusion Destruction Mobile Transport."

"Long…..but by what I can tell…..it's very fitting. How long have you been working on him?" Mandark asked as he looked over the metal and bolts and seamless welds of the outer shell.

He whistled at Dexter's marvelous handiwork. The feline structure and construction were state-of-the-art and very nicely put together. The sinews seamlessly strung every fiber and joint together, giving the bio-mech a horrific flare, but a strong appearance. A strong green pane covered what looked like a cock-pit, the treaded downwards to the sinews of a hardened rubber-like muscle coating to the neck. This coating covered all the mechanics that were to move, obviously to make the movement fluid.

"It's still not finished yet…." Dexter sighed as he moved to tighten some bolts on the other side of the mech.

Dexter had outdone himself, and he said just that.

"Dexter…..I believe you've outdone yourself this time…" he sighed in awe.

Dexter smirked tiredly, lifting his head to watch Mandark. "Thank you…I've been at it for three days now…"

Mandark gaped at him.

"Three days! Non-stop!" Mandark asked incredulously.

Dexter jumped at the odd tone in his boyfriend's voice. "Y-yes…why?"

Mandark grit his teeth. "No wonder I haven't seen you….You need to get some rest….."

Dexter shook his head. "Uh-uh…..I still have to finish it!"

Mandark turned a mock-glare upon his diminutive lover, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. "Dexter….."

Dexter pouted. "But….."

"Dexter, look at you! You look awful!" Mandark protested.

Dexter finally looked down at himself, noticing he was smeared with oil. He did look a fright….And he felt horrid, with stiff muscles and puffy eyes to match.

"I'm alright, Mandark…..And I'm almost done with the mech-"

"I don't want to hear it….What would the Professor say if he saw you like this, Dexter?" Mandark tried to reason.

Dexter looked down at the ground in shame, feeling really bad about not having told Mandark where he had been and for not having taken a rest every now and then. He really hated making people worry. 'Damn my habits….' Dexter thought as he kicked at the ground glumly.

Mandark covered his eyes with his hand, sighing. Now he felt bad. Leave it to him to inspire guilt, of all things…

"Dexter…..I'm just worried about you…" he sighed.

Dexter nodded, understanding. He moved to stand directly in front of Mandark, and gently moved his hands up to rest on Mandark's shoulders, adding small smudges of oil to the white of Mandark's usual shirt.

"I'm sorry to make you worry…" Dexter said, laying his head gently against Mandark's chest.

Mandark smiled. "I just can't stay mad at you, can I?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Dexter's slim shoulders.

Dexter smiled up at him, affirming the statement.

"I was afraid of that….." Mandark sighed, letting his head drop forward slightly.

Dexter chuckled softly.

"Don't you laugh at me!"

Dexter only laughed louder, clutching Mandark's chest as he did.

Mandark groaned. "Alright…..that's enough of that….You're coming with me to at least get a bath."

Dexter mulled it over for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. "I do look horrible…" he muttered.

Mandark gave him "the look", making him shiver.

"Alright! But just a bath!" Dexter conceded, raising his hands in defeat.

Mandark smirked. "We'll see….."

~*~*~* =(^3^)= *~*~*~

"Ahhhh!" Dexter sighed as he exited the bathroom, steam rising from his freshly washed hair and body. A fluffy purple towel was tied about his too-slender waist, and Dexter had toweled his hair to nearly dry, causing it to stand up on its ends.

Mandark snickered at the sight of his hair. Usually Dexter had never allowed anyone to see him in such a state. His bright orange locks were known to never be out of place, especially in front of others.

The snickering caught Dexter's attention immediately. Glaring in the opposite direction, a heavy, bright red blush ascended his features.

Mandark smiled. "Has anyone ever told you that you look adorable when you're mad?" he asked.

"No!" Dexter huffed, turning his un-clothed body away from Mandark.

Mandark snickered quietly to himself, watching as Dexter moved into his room.

Here at the headquarters, Mandark and Dexter had decided together that they were to share a wing of the massive building, away from prying eyes and FAR away from their duties. It was their… sanctuary, a place where they were safe, secure, and, best of all, ALONE.

Dexter re-emerged from their bedroom, dressed in his black slacks and trademark black turtleneck, newly mended from their fiasco in the lab a few months back.

Mandark watched Dexter carefully, making note of any and all changes.

A cough was starting to become evident, and there was the slight wheeze to his breaths, and always there was the presence of the bags under his eyes.

Dexter raised a brow. "Why are you staring at me, Mandark?"

Mandark snapped out of his gaze, noting once more the hoarseness to Dexter's gentle voice. "Nothing…..Nothing at all…"

Dexter shook his head and started to make his way to the small kitchen inset to their wing, when dizziness took him. He swayed in place, only to be steadied by Mandark from behind.

Mandark had come to his conclusion, and that conclusion was…

"Dexter…you've gone and gotten yourself Sick….."

Dexter stiffened in Mandark's arms, eyes widened and comeback at the ready.

"I DON'T GET SICK!"

…..

…..

….

"ACHOO!"

Mandark held back the impending laugh that was bound to surface, and shook his head. "Then what was that?"

"It was just a….a…..a BODY MALFUNCTION!" Dexter countered.

"I knew you were a robot…."

Dexter pouted. "O….Ok…..I can get sick…" Dexter shifted his eyes nervously before uttering the last part in a whisper. "Sometimes."

Mandark smirked. "Better…..Much better….Now…." Mandark grunted softly, hefting Dexter into his arms in bridal fashion. "Let's get you settled. I'm going to get you well…."

Dexter pouted again. "Don't tell my father….Please?"

Mandark smiled, and nodded his agreement. "Of course…..I would never dream of it. Now…..Anything you want in particular? Cocoa? Tea? You'll need something to wash down the medicine."

"Medicine? But I'm no-"

Mandark cleared his throat, silencing him easily. "You were saying?"

Dexter groaned, sinking into Mandark's side as they retired to the study, where Mandark had settled a BIG cushy couch, just for them. "Bastard…" he whispered.

"Just looking out for your well being, my love….." Mandark chuckled, settling Dexter down on the big plush couch, allowing Dexter's body to sink into it a bit.

"Well…..Don't do me any favors…." Dexter grumbled lovingly as he snuggled into the soft material of the couch, and into Mandark's yielding side, getting himself as comfortable as he dared.

"Well…Anything come to mind love?" Mandark asked quietly, stroking his hand through Dexter's hair silently, listening to the tell tale purr of that the gesture usually brought out of his love.

"Tea…." Dexter sighed, his hoarse voice a whisper.

"Feel better?"

"Yes….Much…."

Mandark allowed his smile to ascend his features, his secret one that no one had been allowed to see. This look was reserved for Dexter…and maybe Professor Utonium.

Mandark looked around the room, hoping to spot Gadget, or maybe his own Nano counterpart, Shade. After Dexter had created his own Nano, Mandark had broken down and helped to alter the technology in Dexter's Gadget to create his very own Shade, a lanky and tiny version of himself, with all of the little quirks, including his magical qualities. Even Dexter had been stunned by the effectiveness of the mixture of tech and magic. The little fellow even exuded a mystical air, just like Dexter's very own live copy.

"Hi!"

Mandark jerked back as two sets of miniature eyes and glasses flashed in his vision, alerting his body of the little Nanos' presences.

"We're you looking for us, sir?" Shade asked, adjusting his little glasses a bit.

Mandark, while aware of Dexter's snickering below him, adjusted his own glasses and turned to his miniature.

"Shade, Gadget…can you gather up some items for me?"

Both Nanos nodded.

"Perfect…I need you to get me a thermometer, fever reducer, decongestant, and I also need you to pick up an order I'm about to place. Alright?"

"Of course!" Gadget trilled happily, ready to be of service.

"Beef Broth, Strawberry Applesauce, and Chamomile Tea?" Shade asked, glancing knowingly to his master.

Mandark blinked, looking down to Dexter, who was wryly looking up at him with his dull and tired eyes.

Mandark smirked."I trained him well…..huh?"

"Too well….." Dexter rasped, smiling tiredly up at his love.

"That's exactly right, Shade….Can you go gather up that real quick?" Mandark asked quietly.

Both Nanos smiled and saluted to their masters before they darted away, flitting away from the two of them, leaving the two love birds alone.

Mandark quickly placed the order for the food that they would need, hoping silently that the Nanos wouldn't get lost.

Dexter looked up, his fever-bright eyes glistening. "Are you sure it was a wise idea to let those two loose?"

Mandark winced. "Not my best idea….I admit…But I'm not leaving you to suffer, my love…." He whispered, leaning down to gently nip at Dexter's exposed ear lobe.

The movement caused the boy to shiver, but not do to his building fever, but do to the sheer pleasure it caused the poor boy. Mandark had a thing about him, a power in his lips no one would ever expect from the nerd genius.

Dexter had never dared to ever think that Mandark was as able as he was, but he DEFINITELY loved it, and moaned lightly, arching up a bit despite the dull throb in his tired limbs.

Mandark smirked, and finally let the boy free of his tantalizing grasp, leaning down a bit more so he could gaze at his lover. "No more tonight, love….Just rest….The little ones will be back soon with your medicine…"

Dexter smiled, chuckling at Mandark's referral of the Nanos as their little ones. But the idea was sweet.

"What?"

"Never mind….." Dexter said, the smile still lingering on his lips.

"Fine….don't tell me…" Mandark chuckled, not really caring as long as Dexter was feeling better.

Dexter nuzzled his head down into Mandark's lap, sighing happily.

"Head hurt anymore?" Mandark sighed, running his hand lightly through Dexter's damp, red locks.

A slight nod was his answer, but Dexter also smiled into the white fabric of Mandark's button down. "Yes…..But not as bad….."

Mandark smiled.

"…..And your comfy…." Dexter nearly purred, snuggling into Mandark's side.

Mandark blinked down owlishly at his beloved, blushing brightly as Dexter snuggled deeper into his side. Then, a smile ascended to his own lips, he snuggled down deep into his squishy couch, tugging his Dexter into an embrace beside him.

~*~*~* =(^3^)= *~*~*~

"Should we split up, Shade….? I've never been past the elevator…"

Shade adjusted his glasses, floating in place at the elevator entrance. "I know where the kitchens are…..Med Bay is on this floor….So we can grab the medicines here."

"Alrighty…..So, which way?" Gadget squeaked happily, waiting for Shade to lead the way.

"It's this way… Follow me…" Shade said with a smirk, floating fluidly past Gadget, and towards the end of the hallway they were currently occupying.

Gadget smiled and followed the mini of his master's lover down the hall.

Upon phasing through the door, Gadget and Shade were met with the eyes of Professor Utonium, Dexter's adopted father, who raised an elegant black eyebrow at their intrusion.

"Hello there, little ones…..On an errand?" he asked, smirking as Gadget hid behind his magical counterpart.

"Yes, sir, Professor. Master sent me and Gadget to retrieve medici-"

"Medicine? Why? Is Dexter sick?"

Shade smirked and nodded his head in affirmative. "Yes, sir….. My master sent us to retrieve the items he needed to aide young Dexter, as he had to look after him…."

Gadget nodded fervently.

The Professor sighed, yet smiled. Worried he may be, but if Dexter's long standing lover was watching over him, he didn't have to worry as much. It had been six months since the accident in the lab, and all he could do was offer encouragement to his son, seeing as Mandark was making him happier by the day, which he sorely needed. Too long a time spent alone can do that to a person. Despite the obvious love and affection he received from his new friends and family, he craved the deep love that Mandark had offered to fill the hole he had created between them so long ago. Utonium saw this deep love almost every time he saw the pair together, and who was he to deny them that happiness. He'd already warned Mandark once, and the body of a shrew would be his punishment if he caused Dexter any pain.

He nodded, pleased to hear that Mandark was taking good care of Dexter at least. "How about I help you two out….I'll grab the medicine that you needed here, and I'll take it to them now…"

Gadget answered this time, getting over his shyness of the Professor. "That will help greatly! We still have food to pick up!"

Shade nodded. "That is correct…. We have to gather up the Master's order of soft foods for the little Master…"

"Alright….Go on ahead then. I'll meet you two in-"

"Mandark and Dexter's room!" Gadget piped.

The Professor smiled, nodding to the two.

"Don't forget a thermometer!"Gadget added.

Utonium chuckled."Yes. Of course, I wouldn't want to leave that out. Now shoo, you two…" he said, motioning for the two to hurry along while he moved to get some medicines from the cabinet on his left.

When Utonium looked back, the Nanos were gone, having flitted away to get the food that Mandark needed.

Utonium shook his head, chuckling to himself. "Those little things amaze more and more as time goes on. Better get these items to the boys…. No telling how long Dexter locked himself away this time…."

He pocketed some aspirin, decongestant, cough syrup, a spoon, and the thermometer he promised to bring up, and then, after snatching up two cups for the boys as he went, he exited into the hall, and strode towards the boys room.

~*~*~* =(^3^)= *~*~*~

_**Knock. Knock.**_

"Huh…? C-…Come on in…." Mandark stuttered, startled that someone had come up to their suite. He hadn't called for anyone…..

"It's me, Mandark…"

Mandark smirked. Leave it to Dexter's loving father to find them out.

"Hello Professor…."

"Gadget…and your little Nano met me in Med Bay…I came up after I gathered up the medicine. What happened?" he stated, moving into the warmth of the boys room, watching the pair like a hawk, already assessing Dexter's sleeping form with a loving and critical air.

"Shade…..We named him Shade…..Seemed to fit…And as to what happened…Well….Dexter ended up stuck in the lab….For three days…So I kidnapped him," Mandark explained coolly, smiling up at the man that well understood his logic.

"Good on you…Did he get a bath?"

Utonium moved over to the couch, ruffling Dexter's tousled wet locks a bit.

"Yeah…I made him do it first…"

"Good job…." Utonium stated, ruffling Mandark's longer hair with his other, now free, hand. "Thought about cutting your hair? It's getting long….." Utonium mused.

Mandark smirked at the comment. "I need the change… The bowl cut no longer suits me….But this does….I think…."

Utonium glanced over, taking in the tapered sides of Mandark's new style. Long in front, but short in the back. Very stylish, considering. But it was usually a girls' cut which the boy now sported, but Mandark was right. The length added to his natural beauty, and made the boy more appealing, as well as framed his angular face. It fit him well, and Utonium smirked."I certainly like it… What did Dexter have to say?..."

"I don't think he noticed just yet….. He IS sick, sir…."

"So. Shall we wake him and get him to a proper bed, then get some medicine and food into him?" Utonium asked, smiling at the black haired boy to his side.

Mandark smiled, and tucked his hair back behind his ears. "That sounds good. The Nanos should be back soon…."

"I met them on their way to Medical…" Utonium chuckled.

Mandark nodded. "I sent them for food."

"Yes. Well, let's get some meds in you young man…." Utonium whispered as he moved to lift Dexter up off of Mandark's lap.

Stirring slowly, Dexter opened his tired baby blues to stare up at the fuzzy outline of his beloved adopted father, Utonium.

"D-dad…?"

Utonium smiled, hefting Dexter up into a sitting position. "Hey there….Got yourself sick, huh?" Utonium chided quietly, looking Dexter in the eye.

Dexter merely nodded, already starting to wake up and feel guilty about how long he had hidden away. "I..sorry…." he slurred, wiping his eyes tiredly with his hand.

"Yes….well…..I think you've been punished enough. Mandark assures me that he got you to bathe, and has already ordered up some food."

Mandark nodded, while blushing hard at the praise.

Dexter nodded tiredly, stretching out his body.

"Let's take a look….Your throat sore?..." Utonium tilted Dexter's head gently back, feeling about the glands to Dexter's neck.

"Just a bit…You lied to me, Mandark….." Dexter whined quietly, glaring a bit in Mandark's direction.

Mandark shook his head in defense. "I didn't tell him, love…..The Nanos bumped into him….."

Dexter still pouted adorably.

"Say "Ahhhh", please…."

Dexter blinked, and unconsciously opened his mouth, roving his eyes upwards to look at the Professor.

Dexter's throat was a bit on the red side, but Utonium tutted none-the-less, moving to release his charge. He cupped Dexter's cheek with on hand, while his other went to cover his forehead.

"A bit warm….You may just have a cold, but food, meds, and bed anyway…We'll wait for the food to-"

"HI!"

All three genii jumped, eyes wide.

The Nanos floated nearby, food in hand, grinning like idiots.

Mandark let out the breath that he didn't know he had held in due to the fright, and growled as he rounded on the floating miniatures.

"Don't DO That!" he hissed.

The Nanos chuckled. "We won't!" they chimed.

Mandark still glared, but his gaze softened considerably over the next two minutes.

"We got the food!" Gadget exclaimed, showing Mandark the tray they had pushed in.

"You did good…..You two can head to bed, if you want….." Mandark praised, moving to pour Dexter, Utonium, and himself a cup of Chamomile Tea.

Utonium smiled and got the medicine ready for Dexter to swallow.

Mandark handed Utonium two of the steaming cups of tea, moving to get the bowl of broth ready for when Dexter had downed the offending medication.

Utonium smiled, taking the mugs. One he set on the bed side table, the other he held in his hand until Dexter had downed the pills he offered the boy with his other hand. "Here…These will help…."

Dexter nodded, offering a small smile to his father as he took the offered medicine, and downed the pills in a gulp that caused him to cough roughly after they went down.

"Easy….easy….Drink this down…."

Dexter took the drink, and gulped down half the glass to get his throat to stop hurting. The liquid did wonders.

"Thank you both…..I feel better already…." Dexter said, smiling brightly at his two favorite men in the world.

Mandark smiled back, offering up the soup. "Eat and you'll feel that much better…."

Utonium passed the bowl to Dexter, who took the soup gratefully and slowly started to eat.

"Thank you," he piped.

"Eat it all…..You two going to be all right up here alone..?" Utonium asked, sipping on his own teacup.

Mandark nodded. "Still got some work to do Professor?"

"Yeah….. I have some more paperwork to file…"

Again, Mandark nodded. "We'll be alright…..We're going to bed after this anyway…."

"Good boy, I'll be down the hall if you two need me…." Utonium stood, moving to Dexter's side. Leaning over the boy, he placed a kiss to the top of his head, smiling. "Get well soon, buddy..."

Dexter grinned. "Yes sir!"

And with that, Utonium left the pair to their devices, confident that Mandark would handle it.

And just as soon as he was gone…

"Applesauce?" Mandark offered.

~*~*~* =(^3^)= *~*~*~

It took three days for Dexter to get better, due to the fact that he had actually caught the flu from his sister, who had the illness the previous week. But Mandark was the sweetest he could be, and was always by his side. When Dexter was sleeping, Mandark had been doing work from the living room of their suite, so as to keep up with the work they both we're missing.

Hopefully the lack of sleep, care, and constant contact with his ill boyfriend wouldn't bite him in the ass.

~*~*~* =(^3^)= *~*~*~

COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED! I don't know how many times I have to say that! Please Read and Review or I'll have Shade dismantle yout computers!XD


	2. Chapter 2: Sick As A Cat

**Chapter Two: Sick As A…Cat?**

"I can't seem to concentrate…Shall we try again tomorrow, Nigel….I'm sorry for the wait…" Mandark sighed, scrubbing his face idly as he watched his colleague practice Jui Jitsu.

Nigel raised an elegant brow. "You never pass up a good spar, my friend…What's wrong? Dexter still sick?"

Mandark sighed. "No, he's much better, and the Professor seems to think that he'll be up and about by tomorrow…..But I guess I'm just tired…"

Nigel tutted. "You should sleep more….You don't look too great. Should I call the Professor?"

"No..No…I'm fine. I just need to get some sleep…We should try to spar tomorrow though….Same time?"

Nigel smiled, adjusting his sunglasses. "You bet…..Take care…"

Mandark smiled tiredly, rising to his feet shakily. He bowed low, offering his gratitude to the KND officer, before he retired to his and Dexter's wing of the complex.

Upon entering, Mandark noticed that Dexter was asleep, bringing alight smile to his tired features.

"God….I feel like crap…." He moaned quietly, covering his tired eyes. He had been able to hold the glamour for today, and slowly, Mandark lowered his defenses. As the glamour that he had unintentionally placed on himself faded, the dark rings that had formed under his eyes started to deepen, followed by a strong fever blush, which took its place upon the bridge of his nose and dusting over his cheeks.

But, there was nothing to be done. "Dexter came first!" Mandark assured himself, slumping down onto the chaise that the pair shared.

Feeling horrid was bad enough, but he had also been running himself ragged with trying to balance everything alone while he was caring for Dexter over the past week. Sleep evaded him. Nausea assailed him. Headaches tormented him. And he had to hide it, for Dexter's sake. There was too much that needed to be fixed or worked on that kept the thought that he and Dexter could ill afford to be sick….together! One genii down was bad enough.

The Professor was not going to like this….Not. One. Bit.

As the thoughts raced, Mandark's body became heavy from the sickness. Eyelids drooped low, starting to hide his fever bright eyes, and slowly he was taken by the sweet embrace of unconsciousness, tossing himself into a fitful half-nightmare brought upon by the fever.

A large cat, fluffed up and mussed, sauntered after the boy as he went, and jumped onto the lounge after his other master had passed into unconsciousness.

Einstein, the large grey ragdoll, Dexter's beloved cat, leveled a glare at his other master. _**Some Genius…..**_the cat mused, huffing. _**Can't even admit to being sick…Well….better go get some help for the dope…..**_

With that, the cat leapt off of the chaise, and sauntered back the way he came, moving out the cat flap to try and find the only person that could understand him, Mr. Kilroy Green, his master's mentor.

~*~*~* =(^3^)= *~*~*~

Mandark awoke a short while later, startled out of his waking nightmares by a sharp pain in his throat. Thinking he just needed a drink, he got up off the chaise, wobbling in place a bit before trying to head down to the lower level's cafeteria, taking the elevator to save time.

As he walked, the glamour seeped back up over his features unintentionally.

_**Bing.**_

The elevator allowed the genius to enter.

Mandark started when he came face to face with Ben and Nigel Uno.

"Hey Mandark…Oooo! Like the new haircut, man. Suits you a lot better than the bowl did...How's Dex?" Ben asked cheerfully.

"Better….And thank you….I like my hair this way, as well…"Mandark rasped shortly, moving into the elevator, taking the spot right in front of Ben. The doors closed and Mandark pressed the button for the Cafeteria deck, and they started their descent.

Ben and Nigel shared a worried look.

"That's great…" Ben mused, watching as Mandark swayed a bit in place.

"Are you alright, Mandark…?" Nigel queried.

Mandark groaned as his world tilted on its axis. "…..No…" he whimpered, glamour receding swiftly as he fell backwards in a dead faint.

"SHIT!" Ben swore, catching Mandark under his arms to keep his friend from smacking his head into the elevator floor.

_**Bing.**_

The elevator door opened once again, this time revealing the tall, imperious form of the local demon teacher, Mr. Green, and a fluffy ragdoll.

Mr. Green sucked in a breath. "What happened!"

Ben panicked. "IDON'T KNOW! He looked fine a second ago!"

"Fine? He-….Ben…..Move him out here…." Mr. Green ordered, stepping aside so the boy could exit the elevator, keeping a hand on the door to keep the mechanism from shutting.

Ben nodded, and he and Nigel worked together to get Mandark up and out of the elevator, stretching him out on the cold linoleum of the floor below.

Mr. Green pushed past the boys, and glanced over Mandark's form, watching as the boy's magic ebbed a concealing charm into and out of his features.

"He was hiding it…though not intentionally…" Mr. Green mused, pressing his hand gently on the boy's chest, checking his breathing while also stopping the gentle ebb of magic from his newest pupil.

"Hiding it? He looked normal!" Ben squeaked.

"Exactly…"

"What is he, some kind of magician?" Ben asked, chuckling in disbelief.

"Precisely that…He practices before we spar….." Nigel cut in, assuring his other friend that Mandark indeed was what they said he was.

"Serious!"

Nigel glared from beneath his shades. "Isn't Gwen one, too?

Ben stopped, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. He couldn't reply, and new it was just that. Finally, his brain came to terms with it, and he muttered, "Kick ass….", under his breath.

Nigel smirked, moving his attentions to Mandark now.

Mr. Green was checking the boy's temperature, and then moving to look at the boy's throat, pressing lightly. The movement caused Mandark to arch off the floor a bit, whimpering in pain.

Green clucked his tongue in worry. "Poor boy…." He muttered as he leaned forward to lift the boy up off of the floor and into his arms, tucking him close. He moved to the elevator door and pressed the button, waiting for the damned thing to come back up.

"What's wrong…?"Nigel asked.

"He's very sick…And I need one of you to get Professor to come check on him to confirm my suspicions, "Green muttered, nodding down to the feline near his feet.

Einstein purred worriedly and rubbed against the teacher's leg.

"I know…You're worried…" Mr. Green muttered.

"I'll go…He's down in the cafeteria…..I saw him when I left there about six minutes before we met Mandark…." Ben offered.

"Good boy….Do just that…" Mr. Green agreed.

_**BING!**_

The doors opened, and Mr. Green strode into the elevator.

Closing again, Mr. Green, Mandark, and Dexter's cat, disappeared from sight.

"Come on! We better get the Professor!" Nigel urged.

"Stairs?" Ben suggested, pointing to a door nearby.

Nigel nodded. "Fastest way to get one floor down…."

Ben smirked, and headed to the door, and he and Nigel descended the stairs beyond in their search for Professor Utonium.

~*~*~* =(^3^)= *~*~*~

"It's just as you thought, Kilroy…." Utonium sighed, setting down his testing kit on the table beside the couch where Mandark's prone body was resting out a strong fever.

Green sighed heavily. "I'll say it again….Poor boy….Mono is the worst…..How do you suppose he got this bad in three days? He WAS fine when we had class before Dexter got sick….We were learning calming techniques to keep his magic flow in check….."

"Mono hits you hard after the incubation stage. I'll have to check that throat culture that I got, but….Kilroy… I think he's got it bad….His throat's almost completely swollen shut…I need to go down to medical and order up a slew of medicines for him…."

"Go on, Pat…I'll watch the boys…Dexter will be waking up soon, and I'll fill him in then…" the teacher stated, touching his friend on the shoulder.

Utonium smiled. "Thank you….I'll be back soon….Try and keep him comfortable at least until I can get back…"he stated, pointing worriedly at Mandark, who was now fretting to and fro a bit from the ache in his limbs and abused throat.

Mr. Green tutted as his friend left to acquire the medicine's Mandark would need.

"You're not gunna like the muscle relaxer at all…." Green muttered quietly, brushing some of Mandark's locks out of his eyes. He was silently watching Mandark, noting every change in his new student.

What he saw, he didn't like.

"Running yourself ragged…" Green mused, sitting himself down on the edge of the coffee table.

"Mr. Green?..."

Kilroy turned, spotting a mussed version of his star pupil emerge from the back room, and despite the situation, Green smiled and waved him over. "Good mornin, my boy….How are you feeling?

Dexter had yet to spot his beloved on the squishy couch.

He smiled. "I'm doing much better….I kicked the si- Oh My God, Is That Mandark! What happened!"

Rushing over, the boy knelt at Mandark's side, mentally checking him over as he did.

Mr. Green shushed him gently. "He's very sick…."

"How did he get sick! He was fine yesterday….." Dexter whined, brushing his fingers through Mandark's hair gently.

"It's Mono, Dexter…It hits hard, and fast, and doesn't go down without a fight….." Green mused, watching Dexter fuss over his beloved boyfriend. "He must have worked himself past exhaustion to keep up with Mandy these past three days…..and he probably has been worrying only about you as well….Doesn't help that he accidently cast a glamour over himself to keep people from worrying."

"A glamour! He was hiding it!" Dexter squeaked. He glared at his unconscious lover, and gently popped him in the arm as punishment for his accidental stupidity. "…Stoopid…..Why did you have to go and get so sick…?"

Green smiled, noting that Dexter was merely worried, and his tone suggested that he held no ire towards the ill counterpart he had chosen as a mate. The exchange made Green chuckle.

The demon moved his hand out to fluff up Dexter's hair affectionately, trying to comfort his distressed student with his presence. "Don't you worry…The Professor has already gone to get him medicine….He'll pull through…But we have to watch him, and keep him comfortable. He's going to feel lousy for a good couple of weeks…"

"Weeks! I had no Idea Mononucleosis could last that long!" Dexter whined, casting worried glances to Mandark, whose hair was gently being caressed in his own hand.

"Yeah…I feel bad for him, too….I had the disease when I was younger, and I was sick with a mild case, and STILL ended up in bed for three weeks…So Mandark is probably going to have to stay there for no less than that…."

"How bad is his case?" Dexter asked, suddenly very proper and direct, back to his own scientific mindset.

Green grinned wide, despite the seriousness of the question, at the way that Dexter had returned from his worried mass to the boy he was used to seeing.

Sobering up, though, he replied, "It's a severe case…He may develop symptoms that most people wouldn't in that sense….I have a small worry that his magic may be fueling the sickness….."

"His magic…I didn't even think about that…..Do you think that it could go haywire if he gets too distressed?" Dexter mused, worriedly.

Mr. Green grew deadly serious as he mulled over this revelation. "Y-…..Yes….Yes. It can….And it will if we can't keep that distress at a low level…..Which will be nearly impossible in our current situation…"

Turning to Dexter, Green stared at him, noting that Dexter had the same look of worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry…I'll tell everyone that I am on leave while Mandark is sick, seeing as I'm the only one capable of stopping his flow of magic, any who….I suggest that you and the Professor do the same….We may even have to take up temporary refuge in the Villa, seeing as we haven't decontaminated Townsville yet…."

Dexter nodded. "I'll contact Mandy immediately!" Dexter said determinedly, snapping to his feet before stomping off towards the com-center in the opposite room.

Green waited, but once the angry tirade in an accent akin to a Russian Bolshevik started, he couldn't help but start laughing hysterically, stomping his feet to try and stop his "laugh-gasm".

A sharp, "SHUT UP!", made him nearly sober up, only light snickering rippling past his green lips after the initial chuckle.

Mandark let out a groan, signaling that he was awake again, and Green's gaze shot to the bundle of sick genius on the couch.

A pair of tormented dark blue irises, hazed over with fever, and dotted with tears were staring right back into his own orbs, making him wince.

"Easy….We've got you…..Just try to go back to sleep, Mandark….The Professor is getting you some medicine…" Mr. Green assured, moving to lightly brush the bangs away that had become plastered to the side of Mandark's sweat glazed face.

A whimper and up turned brows was his answer, but Green got the hint.

"Thirsty…?"

Mandark could only allow his brows to lower, signaling that that was correct, voice gone due to the infection that was rapidly spreading through his throat.

Mr. Green smiled sympathetically, and went to the bathroom to get a glass of cool water to tide him over until Utonium returned with the news.

"Stupid Witch! I don't care if we are behind, Mandark's in no-…Mandark!Oh, Mandark, you're awake!"

Mandark blinked tiredly as a familiar sound hit his clogged ears, heavy boot-falls signaling an approach.

Dexter appeared in his blurry vision, his glasses having been taken off and laid carefully on the coffee table near the chaise. A sliver of a smile appeared on his lips, and he relaxed, sinking deeper into the couch upon which he lay.

"Hello, my love…How are you feeling?" Dexter cooed worriedly, hovering nearby.

Mandark's grin widened, reveling that Dexter was there. All he could do to answer though, was mouth "I'm sorry…" to his beloved genius.

Making his presence known, Einstein popped his fluffy self out from under the couch and up onto the chest of his owner's lover, purring as though he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Einstein!" Dexter hissed.

But, Mandark merely smiled, lifting his hand to shakily pet through the silky fur on the Ragdoll atop him, making the purr more pronounced.

Dexter sighed, noticing that his devil of a teacher had returned with the proffered glass of cool water.

"Think you can sit up?" Mr. Green asked, setting the cup on the table while moving to kneel by the couch.

With a shrug, he offered up his trembling hand, silently asking for a little help.

Mr. Green smiled, and obliged, easily helping the boy to lift his limp upper torso to a seated position, dislodging the ball of fluff atop the boy's chest. Once there, the water was moved from the table to the trembling hand that Mandark still had outstretched.

Mandark managed a smile, and then took a tentative sip from the glass. It became apparent immediately that it wasn't going to help, because tears sprung to Mandark's eyes, and he sputtered, coughing against the pain that flared throughout his neck.

"Mandark?..." Dexter squeaked, worrying over the tears in his boyfriend's eyes.

Mr. Green took the glass from Mandark, then pulled the boy close as he moved to sit beside him. "Easy….Easy….The Professor will be back in a few minutes with some medicines that will fix you right up…." He mumbled, petting through Mandark's hair to calm him down.

Mandark managed a tight bob of his head, trying to avoid the pain spikes that the movement caused. He whimpered, snapping his eyes shut to hide his agony from Dexter, not wanting to cause him any distress.

But it had already been caused, and smiling, Mr. Green motioned Dexter forward. "Here…..See if you can get him comfortable….."

Dexter swiftly took the opposite side of the couch, and allowed Mandark to snuggle into him instead of the green demon that had previously been snuggling the sick genius, shushing and fussing over him.

The door behind them opened up, revealing a medicine laden Utonium, who was sporting a grim look.

Mr. Green turned. "How bad..?"

"Bad. I brought medicine that should help….." Utonium mumbled, moving over to the table. "He can't take it all at once, but we'll get the dosing right after the first few cycles…Anything happen, you two?" he asked, laying out the vials of medicine.

Magic Mouthwash, Codeine, Phenegran, Amoxicillin, and Soma.

Dexter flinched at the impressive and daunting array.

Mr. Green adopted the same look of worry, and suggested, "We should start him with the Soma….. He could barely swallow water while you were gone…"

Utonium sighed. "The Soma it is…It's going to sting…" he warned, pulling out a needle from his pocket.

Mandark shuddered. He hated needles.

"I know, I know…" Utonium mumbled, kicking himself for forgetting that Mandark hated needles. "It'll only take a second….I promise."

Mandark resigned to his fate, and nodded, untangling himself from Dexter.

Dexter held his hands tight on Mandark's shoulders, offering him any comfort that he needed.

"Lean your head to the side if you can, Mandark….." Utonium asked, prepping the needle to inject the Soma.

Mandark did as he was told, whimpering at the twinge that shot through his already aching muscles.

Utonium tutted. "At least we have the medicine…I've already called up to Mandy, and told her that I would be taking off with you two….."

Leaning over to the couch, Utonium held a hand against Mandark's neck, found his pulse, and poised the needle.

"Try not to flinch…ok?" Utonium tried to soothe, readying the needle.

Mandark exhaled with a bit of difficulty, clenching his eyes shut, keeping his mind on Dexter's presence versus the needle at his neck.

It only took a second for the plunger to descend.

It burned its way in, and with a hiss, Mandark tightened up, shaking a bit as it coursed through his veins. But, it was gone a few more seconds after that, leaving Mandark's neck comfortably numb. And with a long sigh, Mandark visibly relaxed, shuddering a little as he slumped into Dexter's side.

"We should probably go to the Villa…." Dexter mused, putting the suggestion in the air for his father to mull over.

Utonium nodded, thinking along the same brainwave. "I think that would be best….The Villa is well protected, but would be better for Mandark's sake….."

"It's quiet and homey…" Mr. Green mused. "Better for the sick then the hum of machinery and the screams of ornery teenagers and children….."

Utonium smirked. "Do you boys have clothing there?"

Dexter nodded for himself and Mandark, and then added. "We also have a set for you and the girls, but I'm afraid that we don't have anything for you, Mr. Green."

"Say no more….I have plenty of uniforms here in my office…."

Utonium smirked. "Still having a problem with Him?"

Mr. Green glared at Middle Space intently. "Yes…." he hissed.

"It's better than what he threatened to do to Mandark….." Dexter mused.

Both elders turned their gaze upon Dexter, causing him to flinch a bit.

"What..?"

"What did he do?"

Dexter blinked. "He doesn't like Mandark's old magic teacher, so to get back at her, he threatened to take Mandark's magic and use it against her…Needless to say….It didn't work…" Dexter snickered the last few sentences.

Mr. Green smiled wickedly. "Oh ho! So I have him to thank for the scorch marks and damage that that red bastard was sporting! Kudos!"

Mandark smiled tiredly, and then rasped, "How am I going to get there?"

Mr. Green shook his head. "Don't fret!...Dexter and I will help you get to the car, then it's smooth sailing from there."

"Exactly, but first… Let's get some Phenegran and Codeine into your system….It will burn going in, but it will get you into a state of painlessness for the trip over….Alright?" Utonium asked, having mixed up some of the Phenegran and Codeine for the ill genius.

"I'll call for someone to grab my uniforms and pack them in the car…" Mr. Green stated, getting up andheading towards the com room.

Mandark shifted nervously, and finally thought it would be better to be without the pain for the 45 minute drive to the villa, and nodded his head in agreement to the Phenegran.

Utonium smiled sympathetically, knowing how bad that this would feel for the first few minutes.

And, OH, was that an understatement.

When the plunger descended, the burn ascended up Mandark's arm, causing the poor, weakened boy to arch and hiss in pain.

"Ah! AH! Hurts!"

Tears welled up in the corners of his dark blue eyes.

Dexter literally had to hold him still as the medication seared its way through Mandark's system.

"Shush….shush…..It's alright, love….It's ok…." Dexter soothed, caressing his aching arm to help get the circulation to work faster.

Hissing through his teeth, Mandark's magic started to spark out in tiny arcs of energy, but ceased when the drowsy numbness started to take over.

A long, shaky sigh erupted from Mandark's now chapped lips, and he swallowed hard. "I…I'm alright…" he managed to slur, his eyes closing to half mast.

"Great Job…You did good….Try to stay awake…At least until we can get you into the car….Think you can try and do that for me?.." Utonium added in a fatherly and worried manner.

Mandark wasn't his boy, but he was as good as part of his family, and he was going to make sure he knew that.

Mandark smiled lopsidedly. "I'll try…." The grin extended when his befuddled mind realized that Utonium was taking a fatherly approach to his care giving and worrying, which Mandark welcomed whole heartedly.

Utonium could only smile wider. "Good boy…..I'll go get the car started…You three meet me there…..I have to get some things and call the girls….."

Dexter nodded. "We'll be down right after you!"

Utonium nodded, ruffling Dexter's hair, before he got to his feet, pocketed the medicine's he had brought and the needle, and left the room entirely, followed closely by Einstein.

Left to their devices, Dexter got to his feet. "Do you think you can stand, my love….?"

Mandark shrugged. "I…might need help….I'm getting sleepy…."

Dexter chuckled, noting how his medicated boyfriend had opted for "sleepy" as oppose to "tired".

"You are…Let me help….."

Dexter looped his arm under Mandark's and gently lifted him to his feet with a bit of effort.

Mandark's footing was loose, at best, and he wobbled in Dexter's hold.

"Yeah….Medicine is definitely workin'…." Mandark slurred.

Dexter chuckled. "It sure is….."

Mr. Green approached from the opposite room a moment after the exchange, and smiled. "They're on their way down….Let's meet them down stairs…"

Dexter smiled, waiting until Mr. Green had looped his opposite arm around Mandark's free side, and together they helped him to stand correctly, and walkout into the hall.

While they headed towards the elevator, Mandark kept his hand perched at his throat, while Dexter and Mr. Green discussed how they would handle the next few days.

The trip down to the lobby was uneventful, except for the random encounters with KND operative, which was bound to happen sooner or later.

In the Lobby, they were greeted by Ben and Nigel, who had decided to see off their friends and promise to keep things in check while they were gone.

Both boys appreciated the gesture greatly, and after saying their goodbyes, Dexter and Green helped to get Mandark into the back seat of the Professor's Jalopy.

And after a quick check, and a phone call to the girls, the Professor started the car, and drove off the premises.

Thankfully, Mandark's Villa was only a short drive away, and 45 minutes later, they were safely perched in the driveway of a lovely chateau on the outskirts of their force-field protected Safe Zone.

~*~*~* =(^3^)= *~*~*~

Please Read and Review or I'll be sure to visit next time I have Mono. :3


	3. Chapter 3: Do Not Go Gently

**Chapter Three: Do Not Go Gently**

Mandark glared at the wall in his and Dexter's master bedroom at the villa, completely and utterly annoyed. He had fully lost his faculty of speech through the night, and was now helpless, and unable to even utter a murmur. He was dressed in a pair of his favorite N.A.S.A pajamas, snuggled comfortably in the bed he usually shared with Dexter.

The only other thing wrong with this picture was that the girls were on watch duty…

Mandark sighed silently.

"You ok, Mandark?" Bubbles asked, starting to hover over to the bed.

Mandark twitched heavily, gritting his teeth. Yes. He was fine. Unable to talk and spiking a 102 degree fever…..but fine.

"Do you need anything?" Blossom asked.

"A swift kick in the head….Idiot got himself sick…." Buttercup muttered, mockingly smirking at the sick genius.

"Buttercup!"

"He did!"

Mandark started to shake.

"He couldn't help it!"

"Could so! He's a genius!"

Finally, as the fight between the girls escalated, he silently exploded, losing what little patience he had tried to keep.

His mouth moved angrily, and he flailed his arms, silently screaming at the girls to leave.

Since he made no noise, they kept it up.

His anger rose, and finally, a jet of flame separated the quarrelling trio, leaving them all dumbfounded, staring wide eyed at the scorch mark on the wall behind them.

"Eep."

All three heads turned to look at the bed, where Mandark glared, magic frothing from eyes a bit as he cooled down. The flailing and gestures continued.

While the tirade commenced, Blossom's gaze turned from startled, to contemplating as she watched the flailing turn into deliberate motions. Blossom blinked. "Did…..did you just do sign language…?" she asked, watching as the wild gestures changed to more pronounced deliberate ones.

Without thinking, Mandark signed, "Yes", angrily.

The girls blinked.

"Anyone get that?" Buttercup asked.

"It's Sign Language…. But I don't understand it…." Blossom added.

"Let's get the Professor! Maybe he can translate!" Bubbles exclaimed, pushing the others out the door with her so they could all go ask.

Mandark sighed, slumping back into the bed, exhausted, calming down from the annoyance high, and slamming his fists down into the bed below him.

~*~*~* =(^3^)= *~*~*~

Dexter jolted in his seat on the living room couch when a roar erupted from his and Mandark's bedroom.

"What the heck was that!" Dexter gasped, standing up.

Mr. Green had jolted upright from where he was huddled over the texts that he and Dexter had been going over.

"It was magic….I can feel the ebb. I thought we told him not to resort to that….." Green mused, turning an eye on Dexter.

The Professor shot into the living room from the kitchen. "What was that!"

"I think the girls may have-"

Green was cut off as the three super-heroines zipped out of the bedroom, and into the living room.

"Professor!"

"Girls! What did you do! I told you to not pester Mandark!"

The girls shrank back, mollified by the tone in their father's voice.

"But he's signing something….And we can't understand….." Bubbles whined, gathering her courage to move in front of the other two girls.

Dexter blinked. "Signing?...Your sure?"

"I didn't know Mandark could perform Sign Language…"Utonium mused.

Dexter shrugged. "Neither did I…But I do know someone who can translate….."

"Who?" Green asked.

"Ben…..His girlfriend had a deaf teacher once, and she taught him how to sign."

Mr. Green chuckled. "Poor Mandark….I think his patience is wearing a little too thin to take up Ben as a translator…."

Dexter made a face, agreeing silently. "…..Yeah….I bet he is…..But having someone to help him talk would be a welcome thing…."Dexter muttered, thinking of what Mandark may do to Ben.

"I think it's worth the try…Where is Ben now?" Utonium asked, moving to snatch up some medicines for Mandark to take. "I better get Mandark some medicine….He can't be feeling good after that outburst…."

The girls caught the glare that the Professor had shot them over his shoulder, and they chorused, "Sorry, Professor….."

Dexter thought over the schedule the Metamorph had on his plate, and finally gasped happily. "Ben should be on minor watch not too far away from here…."

"Good….See if he can spare some time…."

Dexter nodded, and clicked a button on his watch, activating the multi-com he had recently installed in the thing. "Ben…?...Hey, Ben….You there?"

The com fizzled and crackled for a second, then let a voice boom through. "Yeah, dude….I'm here….How's Mandark?"

"He's actually not doing too well….But he's somehow figured out how to sign….Do you think a few days off are in order?" Dexter reasoned, smirking as Ben let out an excited "whoop" on the other side of the com-connection.

"Heck Yeah! Days off! You guys are at the villa right?...I'm just up the road, and I can get there in about five minutes…"

Dexter chuckled. "Sounds great, Ben…..Hurry….I'm eager to understand my boyfriend's thoughts again….."

Ben snickered. "I gotcha….. Just hold on a bit, and I'll translate for you guys….Ben, Out."

The com fizzled again, leaving Dexter smiling. "Good….He's on his way, father…"

Utonium smiled. "Alright…I'll wait until Ben arrives to get Mandark medicated….It'll be easier if we can figure out what is wearing off…What type of tea does he like, Dexter?"

"Jasmine is his favorite…" Dexter said automatically.

"Jasmine it is….I'll be back in a few minutes…" Utonium stated before he disappeared into the kitchen again.

Dexter smiled, shutting his books. "I think that I should play referee between Ben and Mandark….."

"Sounds like a plan…..We'll continue here later….Just try and keep Mandark at ease…..Using magic isn't good for him while he's this sick….." Mr. Green mused, helping clear the coffee table of the papers.

"I better check on him before-"

**Knock. Knock.**

"…Ben gets here….I'll let him in….." Dexter said, finishing up on the interrupted train of thought.

Plodding over to the door, Dexter opened it to reveal Ben, smiling his happy ass off.

"Thanks for saving me from Decon-Duty….." Ben said gratefully, stepping over the threshold.

Dexter smirked. "As long as you help with Mandark, consider us even, Ben."

"Of course….I still feel like crap for not noticing he wasn't up to snuff earlier…." Ben mused, tilting his head closer to his shoulder in a half-shrug.

Dexter nodded. "Guess how I feel…"

"Worse…..He IS your boyfriend, dude….I'd feel like you if Julie was in this situation…" Ben said, a gentle, yet worried, grin on his lips.

Dexter returned the smile, leading Ben to the Master Suite, followed closely by a tea and medicine laden Professor Utonium.

Dexter shushed the two behind him. "I have no clue if Mandark's awake still…..And we heard an explosion from this way just a few seconds ago…"

Ben made a face. "Yikes…"

"We think the girls we're pestering him inadvertently….." Utonium mumbled.

"Kay…..Quiet. Got it!" Ben said, setting his eyes on the door.

"Good….." Dexter waited for few seconds more, then slowly opened the door. "Mandark…? Love… Are you alright? ..."

A sound similar to a low grunt was the only noise that came from the darkness of the room beyond, so Dexter ventured further in.

Mandark was indeed in the bed, snuggled deep into the silk sheets, laying on his side, his comforter long since abandoned to its exile on the floor. His cheeks were ruddy with fever, eyes darkened by lack of sleep. He looked as if his eyes could bore holes in walls at that very moment, magic still lightly seeping from the corners, almost like tears.

"Very sick….and very annoyed….." Utonium thought, venturing closer to the bed.

Ben inched away from the wall, staring at the deep score that the fireball had caused.

Dexter had seen the mark, and gently scolded his boyfriend. "Mandark…..You shouldn't use your magic….It may be keeping you from getting better…" Dexter chided lovingly, pulling a chair over to the bed from the vanity.

Mandark half-glared, the magic dissipating, and signed away.

Ben smiled. "He says…He's sorry, and that he couldn't help it….Woah. Slow down, a bit…."

Mandark glared, and slowed his movements, after flipping the Metamorph off.

Ben couldn't hold back the laugh. "Don't need signing to get that one. Sorry….It's just that you are very good…And I couldn't keep up…..So….Ok. He says that the girls were bickering, and that he just wanted the noise to stop…."

"O, Mandark…..I'm so sorry that you can't catch a break, and the girls didn't mean to annoy you….Have you not slept since the Codeine yesterday?" Dexter sighed, patting his lover on the shoulder.

Mandark smiled, then signed slowly, looking to Ben to translate.

Ben smiled wide. "He says that he loves you, and that he didn't mean to worry you…And he says that he's certainly tried."

"Oh, Mandark…We'll get you some Codeine to help you sleep…Alright?" Dexter cooed.

Here, Mandark spotted the tea that the Professor had set on the bedside table, and he grimaced, shaking his head pointedly.

"What's wrong?" Utonium asked.

Mandark signed to Ben desperately, motioning to his throat part way through his words.

"He said that his throat has been killing him, and that he doesn't think that he can handle tea….." Ben sighed. "You sure look like you feel like crap…"

Dexter agreed, and smoothed Mandark's hair back from his eyes. "You feel hot to the touch as well…..Your fever probably went back up…"

Mandark nodded, signing.

"He feels like shit…" Ben stated, translating.

"I bet….But don't you fret, my boy….I have a slew of medicines for you to take that will make you feel infinitely better…And then we'll try some tea with honey….Alright? Think that you could try for me after some medicine?" the Professor asked, trying to strike a deal with the ill genius.

Mandark nodded a bit, his hands moving a little, his movements sluggish and clumsy compared to the deliberate movements and flourishes he was portraying a moment previous.

"He's ok with that…..Says he'll try….." Ben translated.

Dexter and Utonium shared a worried glance.

It was Dexter that broke the awkward silence after a few moments, asking: "Mandark….Are you alright…..?"

Mandark looked up, the bite taken out of him. His pupils shook in their sockets, keeping his already blurred vision hazed.

Dexter gasped, knowing that symptom immediately, and he dreaded what was about to happen.

"Mandark….Are you dizzy..?" Dexter asked.

A nod, and Dexter rose to his feet.

"Ben we need a bu-"

"Professor…..Mandark has never thrown up before….."

The interruption widened the Professor's eyes. Then he turned back to Ben. "Bucket and a cool cloth…Now!"

Ben jumped, startled into swift action as he darted out into the hall….even if he had no clue where anything was in Mandark's villa.

Utonium moved to the bed, cupped Mandark's pale face, and looked into his eyes. "Mandark….Buddy…Try to focus on me…..Maybe we can avoid this whole business. Breathe…"

Mandark nodded, and took in a shuddering breath, but it was the spark that ignited the reaction, and Mandark's pupils turned to pinpricks on a field of hazy blue. His hand shot to his mouth, a shudder running through his body.

"BEN!" Utonium snapped, helping Mandark to sit upright on the bed.

But, it was Green who was in the room in a flash, pressing a small basin into the Professor's hand, a cool cloth at the ready.

"Easy…easy….Into this…"the Professor stated, helping Mandark to hunch over the small basin, putting his hand over the small of the boys back.

The tremors hit full force, and Mandark let out a terrified whimper as his body lurched.

His hands flew into automatic action, trying to sign to the others in the room.

Ben had stayed at the door. Cringing, he translated. "S.O.S. …. Hurts….. Make it stop…. He also keeps emphasizing the word "Please"…"

Utonium yanked Mandark gently into his lap while the boy was still convulsing, and not heaving, and pulled him tight to his chest. "Easy…..easy….."

Then, even through his horribly swollen esophagus, Mandark was able to start heaving, bringing up the bile that was the only contents of his empty stomach. The acid burned into the infected tissue of his throat as it went, the pressure expanding the already flared flesh farther. Tears sparkled in his eyes, and with each heave, came a silent sob.

Dexter joined Utonium up on the bed, and snuggled as close to the pair as he could get, petting through Mandark's hair to calm his lover's breathing, which was rapid, and thin. "We've got you…Get it all up…" Dexter soothed, trying to keep himself calm while calming his boyfriend as well.

Green passed the towel to Dexter. "Wipe down his face….." he whispered quietly.

Dexter nodded, and slowly pressed the cool cloth gently to Mandark's neck, which caused a deep shudder to ripple through his sobbing lover's body. But, it was a welcome thing to the ill teenager, and he nuzzled into the chest in front of his body.

The Professor didn't mind in the least, and picked up a cup."Kilroy…Do you think you can get me a bit of water for Mandark to rinse his mouth out?"

Green smiled, taking the cup. "I'll only be a moment….."

Utonium returned the smile. "Thank you….We'll try and calm him down….."

Dexter leaned close to Mandark, whispering sweet nothings into his ear while he dabbed at the sweat on his brow and cheeks. "….Do you want the Soma, love..?"

Mandark nodded, thick tears still streaming down his face. He managed to sign something as he slumped into the Professor a bit.

Ben caught it, and relayed the message. "He said…"Not. Fun."….."

Utonium fumbled for the needle on the bedside table that had the Soma in it, and once he had his hand upon it, lifted it up to Mandark's neck. With the local anesthetic at the ready, he shushed Mandark gently. "Easy….Just a second longer…"

He swiftly injected the medicine into his charge's neck, and waited until the tremors started to stop.

Mandark's body started to suddenly relax as a major source of his pain suddenly started to ebb away and his body became heavy. He slumped heavily onto the Professor now, completely spent.

"Better…?" Dexter asked, eyeing Mandark for any changes, wiping the tears away from Mandark's eyes.

Mandark nodded gratefully, leaning into Dexter's cool, uncovered hands as he soothed away the saline leaking from the corners of his fever bright eyes.

"Think you want to try the Phenegran and Codeine?" Utonium tried.

Mandark again nodded, much to everyone's delight.

"Great…..Good job, Mandark….It'll only hurt for a second…..I promise…." Utonium soothed as he went to grab the second needle he had prepared. This one had Phenegran with a Codeine chaser mixed in to it.

It was quick, but FAR from painless. The cocktail surged up Mandark's arm, through his veins and up into his system. And even though the pain was less in intensity, it reduced the usually stoic Monarch of Darkness to a shivering heap atop the Professor's lap.

"Easy….easy….." Utonium stated, lifting Mandark up a bit so that he could maneuver him onto the heap of pillows that Dexter was currently fixing up for him.

Mr. Green was beside the bed only moments after the exchange, offering Mandark a full cup of water, and an empty plastic cup to spit the swill into.

Mandark gratefully took a sip of the cool liquid, and swished it around his mouth, thankful for the complete numb that had encompassed the area he was moving. Spitting out the liquid, he took a careful sip of the water, this time swallowing carefully. When no pain answered his caution, he took more, swallowing all he could, while he could, much to Utonium's delight.

"Tea? ..." Dexter queried, motioning over to the table.

Mandark gave him a lopsided grin as the numbness started to flow into his limbs, making him feel heavy and tired. A short nod was the only answer that he could muster through the haze.

Dexter and Utonium shared a proud grin.

"Good to hear….Here you go…..Take careful sips…..It's still hot…" the Professor warned, handing Mandark a steaming mug of Jasmine Tea.

Mandark took the cup into his hands, cupping it carefully so he didn't spill the liquid within. He drank it hot, reveling at the comforting warmth and fuzziness it gave to his over-tired body, and purring gently to convey that comfort.

"Feels good, huh?" Ben noted, smiling.

Mandark nodded, and attempted to sign an answer.

"I feel much better now…..Thank you…." Ben translated for everyone present. "No prob….Glad that you feel better …A bit is better than none at all, right?"

Utonium nodded, agreeing. "You're the one that's sick, Mandark…There is no need to thank us…You're family, and miserable…..The only good thing to do is to make you as comfortable as possible, and sooth away any horrid feeling in your abused body…."

Mandark smiled. Signing, he stared at the Professor.

Ben translated the two word statement. "He's honored…"

Utonium snorted. "So formal, even when you're sick as a dog…."

Dexter shared in the mirth, laughing a little. "Born and bred into him, I suppose…..

Mandark sneered, and signed a bit.

"He says that it's his Grandma's fault…..Japanese culture and traditions do that to a person….." Ben passed on. "Dude…You're Japanese?"

Dexter answered. "He's one fourth Japanese…..His Grandma is full blooded, and dotes on Mandark when she can."

"Dude. Julie's Japanese…You need to help me get a bit more traditional so I can show of-….I mean…. Impress…her parents…." Ben stated, goofing up a bit half way through his tirade.

Mandark tried not to laugh, so as to not shake his state of comfortable-numbness, and stated that he was fine with helping him through a flourish of hand-movements.

Ben smirked, pumping his fist. "Thanks dude!"

"None of this until you're a bit better off…..I have one last thing…Do you think that you could hold out for a bit and try to eat a bit of soup..? I made it up earlier… before Benjamin joined us." Utonium asked, taking a seat nearby after standing up from the mattress.

Mandark's now empty stomach churned, but it growled as well, causing Mandark to shrug an answer.

"Think you could try?..." Dexter asked, scooting closer, wrapping his arm around Mandark's frame, resting his wrist on his side.

Mandark's cheeks flushed over a bit deeper from the close contact, and he nodded instantly.

Giving Dexter a wry look, Utonium nodded. "Good to hear….I'll be right back…"

Utonium stood and departed the pleasant company that had somehow seeped into the large master suite of the villa.

Dexter nuzzled Mandark lovingly. "You did well…Does your stomach feel any better?"

Mandark hummed, laying back in his comfort, just basking in it where he was.

Dexter took that as an affirmative, leaning close. "Good. I'm glad….I hope this doesn't continue, for you. I don't want to see you in that pain again, love…" Here, he gently cupped Mandark's cheek, smiling worriedly as he turned Mandark's head to look his way.

Mandark's smile remained plastered, and if anything, it widened outward. His fingers twisted into three symbols, clumsy, but perfectly understandable.

**I LOVE YOU**.

Dexter smiled happily, tiny tears appearing at the corners of his baby blues.

"I love you, too…." Dexter murmured, snuggling close, reveling silently in the fact that he was a carrier of Mono, and was essentially immune to what was ailing Mandark.

Ben, who had a mild case of the disease when he was younger, was also immune.

"Soooo…Away from the mushy….." Ben stated, trying to redirect the conversation.

The half-glare that Mandark mustered was still menacing enough to stop the brunette from continuing on that line.

Green smirked. "I think it is sweet…..And much needed…..You boys have had far too little interaction with others for my taste."He shrugged, venturing closer to the bed.

"Mandark and I have plenty of friends!" Dexter defended.

"Not counting family and co-workers….." Green countered, smirking.

Dexter pouted. "Ben, Nigel, Edd, Douglas…."

Green sighed."Ok, so you've improved, but what about Mandark?..."

Mandark pointed to Ben, then to Dexter and Green. Finally, he added the Professor, the girls, and Nigel to that short list via sign language.

Green nodded. "How long?..." he challenged.

Mandark pouted, sank down into the covers, and signed away.

"Yikes….He says only within the past year…" Ben mumbled. "Sorry. If I had known….ya know….You're pretty cool!"

Mandark huffed, smiling.

**Thanks.**

"You're welcome, dude!"

Dexter and Green exchanged looks.

"Um, Ben….?" Dexter asked.

Ben turned. "Yeah?..."

"Mandark didn't sign anything….."

Ben blinked.

He hadn't?

….

HE HADN'T!

Mandark blinked. His hands had gone to sleep, and he was too tired to move. How had Ben known he had thanked him?

**How..?**

Ben, Green, and Dexter all shared a sharp gasp. They had heard him that time.

"Say it again….." Green queried.

Mandark gave him a confused look.

**I didn't-**

"You're using telepathy…" Dexter mouthed in awe. "I….I thought you forgot how to do that in fourth grade!"

Mandark shrugged, utterly confused at this point.

**I…..I did…..**

~*~*~* =(^3^)= *~*~*~

Hope you enjoy the newest chapter! All reviews and comments are loved! There is fanart for this story on at : .com/

CHECK ME OUT! XD


	4. Chapter 4: Pressing The Right Buttons

**Chapter Four: Pressing the Right Buttons**

Mandark stared at the wall. He could have sworn that this ability was lost on him.

**You…..Can hear me?...**

Ben and Dexter nodded, but Green grimaced bit.

"A little loud for me…..But I'm a bit more sensitive to magical attributes and abilities than most." Mr. Green mused, scooting a bit away from the bed.

Mandark shrank back, his eyes conveying that he was infinitely sorry

**Can….can you teach me to keep it down…?**

Green cringed, and shook his head. "Better….and no. I don't know how to do it…So I can't teach you….."

Mandark pouted, flopping back into the pillows.

…**Tired…..**

Dexter smiled. "I can imagine…..But Dad wants you to try and eat, remember?"

Mandark sighed, nodding his head.

"Good!" Dexter chimed.

Utonium wasn't too far behind the chosen words, and was by the bed in minutes, a steaming bowl of soup in his hands.

"So….what's all the hull-a-baloo about?" he asked while taking a seat.

…**.Thank you…**

Utonium nearly dropped the bowl he had in his hands, and flinched backwards comically as the soft voice chimed in his head. "What the f-!"

Mandark gave him a apologetic, lopsided grin.

…**..Sorry…**

Dexter helped to right his father, taking the bowl of soup to hand it to Mandark, but then remembered that Mandark could barely move now, and sat himself on the bed beside Mandark instead, opting to feeding a bit of the broth to him to help. "Well….Mandark was able to use a minor form of telepathy back when we first met…But he couldn't do it at all after third grade….."

"We think that the jolting from the pain may have jostled the knowledge back into his being…" Green finished, helping to finalize what Dexter was unable to convey.

Utonium's startled eyes roved back to the bed, where Mandark was taking obedient sips of the warm broth he was being offered. "Telepathy?"

…**Not sure…But you can hear me….right?...**

Utonium gaped. "That's astounding!"

Ben smirked. "Grey matter can do it to an extent as well…I think it's just mind over matter…."

Utonium nodded. "It is an excellent theory Ben…..Cognitive faculties all start in the cerebral cortex…So it would explain why a jolt like that pain he's experiencing would start firing the synapses that controlled that un-functioning chunk of nerves….."

Dexter chuckled. "Leave it to dad to find a perfect theory on a mystical ability…"

Mandark shared in the grin.

…**.My ability is magical…..not scientific, unfortunately….Most people….can learn…it…**

Dexter watched as Mandark yawned quietly, stopping in his feeding. Thankfully, he had finished off over half of the broth.

"I think that all of this excitement is finally winding you down….." Mr. Green chuckled.

Mandark nodded, his eyes blinking slowly.

…**Sleepy…..**

"I can imagine….Are the pain-killers working?" Utonium asked, checking Mandark over for a fever, lightly pressing his hand onto Mandark's brow.

Mandark nodded, his eyes drooping.

"Good…..And your fever hasn't risen…..So I think you'll be fine to sleep for a good few hours…." Utonium stated, smiling as he tucked the blanket that had previously been on the floor firmly over Mandark's now slowly sinking body.

Mandark hummed in a daze as he snuggled into the blanket that Utonium had wrapped around his body. Finally, all of the wear, tear, and excitement had worn his already dwindling dregs of energy to nothing, and as he snuggled down comfortably, his eyes slowly fluttering, then shutting completely.

Dexter smiled, brushing a few sweat drenched locks back from over Mandark's eyes. "Good night, love….Try to rest easy…"

"We should all give him some peace….." Green suggested, standing up from the chair he had previously occupied.

"I concur….His fever will just keep rising if he doesn't get more sleep…."Utonium murmured, clucking his tongue in concern.

Mr. Green sighed. "I think he may start spiking those fevers more often….."

Dexter snapped his attention away from Mandark for a moment. "Why is that! He's already miserable….."

Mr. Green turned his sympathetic yellow gaze over his young pupil, offering a small grin. "I'm sure that his magic is fueling the fires of this illness….And it will only continue…"

"I was afraid you'd say that…." Utonium sighed.

"It's true, though….. I'm starting to get worried…" Kilroy fretted quietly.

"Why is that….?" Dexter asked, starting to worry himself.

"In some ways, Mandark's magic runs far deeper than my own…..and it's those underlying magics that are the key problem," Kilroy sighed.

"So…"

Green glanced over at Mandark's bed, where, already, Mandark was panting lightly. "So…the fires are constantly being stoked…Look."

Utonium and Dexter turned sharply, looking over to Mandark's bed, where they too spotted the rise of an impending fever.

Dexter sagged, sighing dramatically as if in defeat. "No….He was finally comfortable!"

Utonium turned to Ben, who had chosen to just listen and keep out of the way.

Ben perked up when he felt eyes on him. "Yes, sir….?"

Utonium smiled. "Could you do me a favor and grab a cloth, and bowl of water with a bit of ice in it?"

Ben nodded. "Sure…..The kitchen was on my left when I came in, right?"

"Precisely…" Utonium agreed with a nod.

Ben was happy to oblige, and dashed out to the living room, then over to the kitchen from there.

Back with Utonium, the elder scientist had returned to Mandark's bedside, and was tucking the blanket closer to the boy's body, causing Mandark to fret a bit.

The panting escalated, and Mandark squirmed under the blanket, the residual heat from his fever only being doubled by the blanket.

But, Utonium held it close, knowing that Mandark needed to try and sweat out most of the fever so that it would lower.

Mandark's saving grace was the return of Ben with the aforementioned ice water, and cool cloth.

Dexter was there to take the bowl gently from Benjamin's grasp, and was soon beside his father, offering him a newly soaked and wrung-out cool compress.

"Thank you boys…Why don't you two join Mr. Green….I'll join your three in a few minutes….." he stated, thanking Dexter as he took the rag.

Dexter pouted. "But-.."

Utonium tutted. "No "buts"…..Mandark's sleeping…..He'll be alright…"

Mr. Green placed one of his clawed, glove covered hands on Dexter's shoulder. "The Professor will call us back if something happens…."

Utonium nodded. "Of course I will….."

Dexter sighed, and nodded. "You're right…Ben? Want to help me start dinner?"

Ben smiled. "Sure!"

Mr. Green added to the pile by joining them as well. "What shall we create, boys?"

And, exiting the room, the trio argued over what things would be on the menu for that night, leaving the Professor alone with the heated magician that lay tossing to and fro under the blankets on the bed.

Sighing, Utonium folded the cold compress and gently laid it on Mandark's brow.

Mandark's breath hitched lightly as he arched into the cool comfort radiating from the compress. But, with a sigh, he started to relax, straightening out under the blankets.

Utonium smiled. "That's better, isn't it…?" he asked. He didn't really expect an answer, but merely waited a moment, making sure that Mandark was sleeping comfortably once again.

"Good." Utonium sighed as Mandark relaxed.

Turning to the door, he started to exit the room, intending to leave Mandark to sleep comfortingly in the dark. He switched the light off, and went to join the others in the kitchen.

~*~*~* =(^3^)= *~*~*~

A week passes in the Villa, much the same as the past few days, except for the steady decline of health of the elder of the children staying there. Bedridden fully, and spiking dangerously high fevers, Mandark is forced to sleep most of the day, whether by his own choice or through doses of the Phenegran with Codeine.

Dexter sighed heavily, thumping his head gently against the coffee table in the living room. The girls were out on duty, but Ben was slouched over the side arm of the couch beside the distressed genius.

Utonium broke the gloom as he exited the master bedroom, alerting the two and causing them to jump at the ready.

"Did it break!"

Utonium shook his head, wiping his hands in the old cloth that he had used to try and lower Mandark's fever with yesterday. "Still too high…."

Dexter groaned, thumping his head back down on the table, whereas Ben slumped back down.

Mr. Green, who had been making brunch in the kitchen adjacent, appeared in the doorway, a frilly pink apron dawned.

"It'll break soon…Mono's worst stage is the first two weeks….It will more than likely go down within the next few hours….." Mr. Green stated, removing the apron from his person. He laid the garment on the couch, joining the boys. "Buck up….. Mandark will get better soon."

Dexter lifted his head, pouting. "I hope he gets better soon…." He mumbled.

Ben socked Dexter gently in the shoulder. "He will….you'll see….Mr. Green is right!"

Dexter growled, rubbing his arm. "Owww!"

"Sorry, dude….But don't worry. Mandark's gotta be tougher than he looks….you know?"

Dexter glared. "You have no clue….do you….?"

Ben chuckled nervously. "Nope…I've never seen him in action…."

Dexter stood up, patting his knees to straighten his pants. Eyeing Ben, he smirked. "You know how you can't defeat me and my weapons, right?"

Ben nodded, raising his eyebrows. "Yeah….But I'd whoop your ass at hand to hand…. "

Dexter smirked. "He could do it….mano-e-mano…"

Ben snorted. "What! You're joking!"

Dexter smirk grew. "He can keep up with me, WITHOUT his weapons….."

Ben balked. "YOU'RE KIDDING ME! Right!"

Dexter snorted. "You can only hope that I am…."

"I'll believe it when I see it….." Ben snorted in return.

"Suit yourself…" Dexter shrugged. Sighing, he moved to the door frame of Mandark's room, peering into the darkness beyond.

Mandark was covered up, lying silently on the bed. His breaths were short, and ragged. For the past few days, the poor boy had come up with a few new symptoms, which included extreme fatigue, light chest pain (due to his shortness of breath), an aversion to light, loss of his appetite all together, and aches and tremors that ran throughout his body.

The sensitivity to light was a particularly hard problem to work with. Utonium had decided that covering Mandark's eyes with a cool cloth would be best, as well as to dim his lights and keep the curtains drawn.

Sighing hard again, Dexter slumped against the wooden frame of the door, resigning himself to watch, seeing as the Professor and Mr. Green had made it clear about an hour prior that Mandark needed rest, especially now that the fatigue and chest pains had started with a vengeance.

"Poor Mandark…." Dexter mumbled.

The form on the bed stirred, a low groan escaping the bundle of blankets.

Dexter looked up, instantly alerted. "…Mandark…"

…**D…Dexter…**

Dexter would have bolted to his bedside, but he knew better than to do so. "Mandark….Try to go back to sleep love….."

…**Can't sleep….**

Dexter smiled lightly. "…..You have to try…..You're very sick…."

A light spark of love and affection crossed into Dexter's mind, causing the boy to smile giddily. In front of his eyes bright blue sparks started to crackle into being in the air. The light blue flecks of magic began to form into a small chrysanthemum, Dexter's favorite flower.

Tears pricked in Dexter's eyes, sensing that Mandark just wanted to show him a measure of love that also showed that he was going to be ok. "Oh…Mandark….."

…**I'm alright…..**

"Far from it…..But you will be…soon, I promise…" Dexter mumbled, staring lovingly at the image of the flower in front of him.

…**..Then…Then I will be…..Don't worry…**

"You should be sleeping…" Dexter scolded lovingly, sighing as the flower disappeared.

In the room, Mandark started to settle a bit more on the bed.

…**I'll try…..my love…**

Dexter smiled. "Good….I'll check on you later….Sleep, love…"

Turning away from the door, he met Ben, face to face.

Startled, Dexter skittered backwards. "B-ben!"

Ben smirked. "…See. What did I tell you…? He seems fine to me….."

Dexter, now flustered and spluttering, glared at Ben. "…..S-s-s…..Shut up!"

Ben chuckled, raising his hands. "….Fine. Fine…..So….. Chrysanthemums, huh?"

Dexter flushed pink, fiddling with his hands. "You saw that, huh?"

Ben nodded. "Yep!"

Dexter flushed. "…Y-yes…They are…and Mandark is very apt at breeding Baby Blues…..They are my favorite….."

"Seems to me he wanted to keep you sane…." Ben said, smirking at Dexter as he moved to push the flustered boy towards the couch.

"He is…" Dexter replied, smiling dopily at the sweet memory of the firework flower. "But he shouldn't be using magic…"

Ben turned, looking into the bedroom. He shrugged. "Looks to be sleeping to me."

Dexter sighed in relief, plopping himself down on the couch again. "Good….."

"Yes….Well…. Mandark still shouldn't exert himself…."

Both boys stiffened, knowing they had been caught red handed in their musings. Slowly, they turned to meet their captors yellow eyes, chuckling nervously.

"Hello, Mr. Green….." they chorused quietly.

"Hello, boys…..I had no idea that Mandark bred flowers?" Green mused, moving to sit on the couch.

"He does….You are not mad at him, are you?" Dexter asked, almost pleading with his baby blue irises.

Mr. Green chuckled. "Of course not…I'm a bit worried…But not mad."

"Worried?" Ben asked, plopping down onto the couch.

"Just a bit…Magic shouldn't be used at all if the caster is weakened….It wears a person down….. Even in small doses…." Mr. Green sighed, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back into the couch.

Dexter hummed, pressing his hands together, thinking. "Sounds like it's a blessing and a curse…."

"It is. But, it can change into something more if you work at it….I myself have worked at the dynamics of my own demonic workings for centuries….Mandark may have a good grasp, but….He's young. He has plenty of time….." Mr. Green muttered, smiling.

"Your tutelage is probably cause for his improvement," Dexter added, smirking over at his own tutor.

Mr. Green flushed, scrubbing his head in slight embarrassment. "Aw, shucks… "

…**..It's true…..**

Mr. Green, Ben, and Dexter all jolted as a sudden voice issued in their heads, each in turn turning to face the speaker.

Mandark stood there, wrapped tightly up in the comforter that he had currently been snuggled in on the bed. A light, yet tired grin was alight on his features, but he looked as if he had been drug through hell and back.

"Mandark!" Dexter scolded.

Mandark flinched.

…**..I know….But I can't sleep…..**

"Would you like to join us?" Ben suggested, trying to help out the obviously bored genius out a bit.

Mandark nodded.

…**That sounds wonderful…**

Dexter smiled. "….O….Ok… But only if you stay on the couch, and promise to rest!"

Mandark nodded, the tell-tale fatigue of his disease setting in as he moved over to the couch, taking the open space between his mentor and his beloved.

"Good to see you up….How are you feeling?"

Mandark smiled tiredly as the Professor returned to their pleasant company.

…**.Much better….But I know I'm still fairly off…..My eye still hurt a bit….**

Utonium mused on this. "It's alright….. I think you still have a bit more to go through before there is a definite improvement. How is your throat?"

…

He tried to speak on his own, testing the waters, as it were.

"…..I…..I…..dun….k-k…n…"

Mandark stopped, gripping his sore throat.

"Sounds better! Maybe some soup would help…."Utonium snickered, happy in knowing that the swelling had started to go down, showing that Mandark was indeed on the mend.

Mandark smiled.

…**Sounds delightful!...**

~*~*~* =(^3^)= *~*~*~

Hope you enjoy the newest chapter! All reviews and comments are loved! There is fanart for this story on at : .com/

CHECK ME OUT! XD


	5. Chapter 5: Only Human

**Chapter Five: Only Human**

And Mandark continued to slowly get better and better, and by the end of the third week at the villa, he was able to string together a few sentences without much difficulty.

His eyes even started to stop aching in the light.

At that moment in time, he was watching Ben and the girls play handball out in the yard safely from the bay window of the living room, Dexter cuddled right beside him. Dexter was occupied in a novel that he had been reading lately. Mordecai had sent him a copy of J.R.R. Tolkien's "The Lord of the Rings" for his birthday, and he had been engrossed in it for the past few days, having finally gotten time to read it.

Mandark didn't mind in the least that Dexter wasn't all over him. It was a comfortable scene, and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

Breathing easy for the first time in three weeks, Mandark continued to watch as Ben maneuvered about the yard, trying to avoid being tackled by the girls.

Even though he had become the unofficial referee, and had set the rules to no powers, Mandark could only smirk as the girls began to gang up on Benjamin as he ran.

"HELP!" Ben shouted as he ran comically by the window, ball in hand, three girls chasing behind him.

Mandark snickered, turning to watch him come and go.

Ben screamed as he was tackled down to the ground, Bubbles having leapt onto him.

The ball went into the air, the girls piled up on top of the metamorph, and Mandark started to laugh mirthfully.

He hadn't tried to stop, or to quiet himself, or to even hide his happiness. The scene was just too funny, too comforting, for Mandark to give his laughter a second thought.

Dexter was startled by the sudden sound, turning up from "The Flight to the Ford" to stare at Mandark.

That was the first time he'd heard him laugh normally, let alone make more than a murmer of a noise in the past weeks! A smile met his lips, then he chuckled, then he joined in the laughter, completely unaware of why he was even laughing.

The girls turned to the window letting Ben up.

Ben blinked, rubbing his head to get rid of the light ache there from the fall.

"Oi! What are you two goofs laughing at!" Ben shouted.

Mandark snorted, tears of mirth alight in his eyes.

Ben turned to Dexter, walking up to the window. "What the heck!" he chuckled.

Mandark quit laughing, sobering up, and tiredly slumping back into the window frame.

Dexter stopped as well, shrugging. "I didn't see….I was reading. I don't know!"

Mandark, who had stopped laughing and had caught his breath, looked to Ben, who was laughing now.

"Schadenfruede," was the one word reply that Mandark managed, trying to keep the situation as upbeat and funny as possible.

He got the desired effect out of his beloved and Mr. Green, who was reading not too far from them. Both burst into hysterics, laughing happily and loudly.

Ben glared. "The Hell!"

Mandark chuckled. "I derive pleasure from your pain…" he murmered.

Ben made a face between disbelief and "the fu-", but soon added to the laughter. "Twisted."

Mandark chuckled. "I'm kidding…..It's just good to see everyone happy…"

Ben sobered up, nodding while he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I know, right!"

When Dexter came to his senses, he was clutching his sides, rubbing his own tears away. "That was great!"

"Agreed! Well played, Mandark!" Mr. Green laughed, waving his book as he slapped his knee, trying to stop himself in his own hysterics.

"That funny, eh? What did I miss?"

The four turned as Dexter's guardian joined them in the living room.

"It was hilarious!" Kilroy chuckled.

"And I missed it…..Oh well…How are you holding up today, my boy?"

Mandark smiled. "Much better….." was his raspy whisper of a reply.

"It's good to hear you for a change, but your voice is still pretty bad off….." Utonium stated, moving over to the bay window. Placing a hand to Mandark's cheek, and then moving it up to his forehead, the Professor checked him over for a fever. "You still have a fairly high fever….How are you feeling? Tired at all…..?"

Mandark yawned gently in response, nodding a little. "I am tired, sir…..But I….I would like to stay in here and rest….If…If that's alright…..?"

Kilroy stood up from his spot on the couch. "He could lay here, Pat…."

"You don't have to-…" Mandark started to protest.

But…..

A sudden finger to his lips quieted those protests right up.

Dexter leaned in close, smiling. "You need to be resting…..Take the couch….I'll go and grab your iPod if you want it…."

Mandark flushed with more than just a fever as he nodded meekly. "K…..Kay…."

Dexter smirked, sensing victory. "Alright…..Go and get settled….."

Mandark nodded, gulping as Dexter got up from the bay and disappeared into the deeper parts of the house to fetch the aforementioned device.

"Well…Let's get you settled…..I, for one, don't want to gain Dexter's wrath…"Kilroy chuckled, gathering up some pillows and blankets to help with the movement.

"Blankets..?" Mandark asked, raising a brow. He was burning a fever, wasn't he?

"For the chill, my boy…..you'll undoubtedly start feeling it soon…"Mr. Green answered while he fluffed up a pillow.

"I'll go and grab you some aspirin…..Try and get settled and I'll be back in a moment….."Utonium stated, smiling at Mandark as he turned to go to the kitchen.

"Kay…." Mandark mumbled, getting up himself so that he could move over to the couch, settling down on the comfortable object so that he could rest.

Kilroy tossed a blanket over the boys head, chuckling gently.

The movement startled Mandark, and he yanked the object down, messing his hair up horribly as the fabric was tugged down.

Ben snorted. "Nice do, Dude…."

Mandark glared, fussing over his hair to try and get it to fall straight again. "What was that for…..?"

"…Oh…nothing…."Kilroy chuckled.

Mandark glared light-heartedly up at the Physics-turned-Magic tutor, shaking his head.

Dexter returned soon after, bringing with him a small black machine. The dangling earphones caught Einstein's attention as Dexter tried to pass the iPod to Mandark, causing the cat to abandon his hiding place to attack the item, leaping up onto Mandark's lap to get at the dangling "plaything".

"That's where you went, Einstein! Leave Mandark be…"

Dexter lifted the cat up off of Mandark's lap, snuggling the Ragdoll lovingly.

Mandark snickered. "You can't have my earbuds, Einstein…." he chuckled, placing the earbuds in his ears as he laid down, getting ready to try and take a nap.

"Here you go…..take them….and try to get some sleep…"

The Professor had returned with the aspirin.

After taking the aspirin, getting comfortable, and hitting play on his iPod, Mandark ended up falling asleep faster than he had originally wanted to.

~*~*~* =(^3^)= *~*~*~

"So. What DOES the "Monarch of Darkness" listen to anyways…?" Ben asked, curiously staring at the iPod that was still running.

Dexter looked up from the plans he was examining of the FF-FDMT's power grid to stare at Mandark thoughtfully. "Classical…I'd suspect….Why?"

Ben stood, a massive grin splitting his features. "I'm gunna check…"

"BEN!" Dexter hissed in warning, keeping his voice low to not awaken Mandark from his much needed rest.

Ben snuck his way over, ignoring Dexter entirely. Soon enough, he was close enough to gently tug an earbud gently from Mandark' ear, making him lightly fuss for a second before falling back into dream. Sighing in triumph, Ben moved a bit to the side and placed the bud in his own ear.

His eyes widened at what he heard.

Dexter, over taken by his own curiosity, raised an eyebrow and ventured closer to Mandark, all of his warnings thrown to the wind. "What?..."

Ben looked dumbfounded up at Dexter. "He's listening to Bruno Mars…. "Catch a Grenade"…"

Dexter raised his eyebrow further up. "Huh?"

"He's listening to normal teenage music….." Ben stated in plain English.

Dexter glared. "IKNOW THAT, IDIOT! Why is that so hard to envision…..?"

Ben puzzled over that for a moment. "You two are the furthest things from normal teenagers that I can think of aside from me….But I really meant that he seems….like a Techno guy….Or like you said…..Classical….Not…..-"

He stopped mid-sentence, listening to the new song that started to play in his ears. He snorted, chuckling as he began again on the previous train of thought.

"Not an Oldies kind of guy…"

"Why is that….?"

Dexter raised his brow again.

Ben smirked.

"Ever hear of Huey Lewis?"

"Yes…..Why?"

Ben smirked wider.

"Mandark's got "Power of Love" on this thing…"

~*~*~* =(^3^)= *~*~*~

Mandark awoke some hours later, feeling much more refreshed, but still tired. Yawning, he slowly swiveled his head, the iPod ear phones tumbling out of his ears.

He looked about the room.

No one was to be seen, so he sat up gingerly.

"They must be outside….."Mandark mumbled. Standing up, Mandark stretched, hissing in pain as many of his bones popped, muscles aching from overall lack of use.

"Owww…..Haven't done that in a while….." he muttered, stretching his legs.

Einstein padded out from beneath the couch, rubbing up against Mandark's leg gently, purring away to show that he had missed his Master's mate.

"Hey Einstein…"Mandark smiled down at the affectionate cat. "Wanna come with me…?"

Einstein snuggled on him, purring happily.

"Good boy…come on, buddy…" Mandark stated, moving over to the gate to the back of the house. Towards the back was a small covered green house, made for Dexter's flowers, and in there he could rest, and possibly "play" without being disturbed.

Following behind, Einstein watched as Mandark padded along, a blanket draped from his shoulders. He watched again as Mandark's hand reached out to snatch a small case from a nearby cupboard.

~*~*~* =(^3^)= *~*~*~

"It's a good thing Mandy wasn't up at the complex today…She would have rang our necks!" Ben laughed as he helped Dexter and Mr. Green carry groceries up to the villa.

The Professor and the girls were picking up some documents from the lab for Dexter, seeing as no-one wanted Dexter to be purloined by Mandy.

Mr. Green smirked as he moved to open the door, pushing the key into the villa door lock. "Yes, that would be quite-….."

He stopped, eyes widening as his ears twitched forward. His cape fluttered down to lay stiff against his legs.

Ben stopped behind Mr. Green, Dexter stopping behind him. Both exchanged a confused look. Ben shrugged.

"Mr. Green?"

Dexter tilted his head in confusion as he watched Mr. Green's ears twitch.

"What do you hear?"

"It's…..beautiful…."Winter"…I think…..I can definitely hear Vivaldi…" Mr. Green sighed, closing his eyes to listen closely to the somber tones of a violin playing from somewhere deep within the house. His hand started to move, almost as if he were keeping time to the rhythm.

"Maybe Mandark put his iPod in the stereo..?" Ben suggested.

Mr. Green opened the door, looking for Mandark as he stepped over threshold. He noticed that the couch was vacant and that the iPod lay abandoned on the floor nearby. "Um…I don't think so…It's coming from the green house….I believe…." He allowed his pointed ears to twitch again, and then he nodded his head in agreement. "Yes…..definitely in the green house….."

Dexter chewed his lip in thought. "Perhaps…..-"

Mr. Green looked back while he headed deeper into the house, setting the groceries down on the couch as he passed it. "What? You're not telling me that you haven't a clue as to whether that's a recording or the real deal…?"

Dexter set his groceries down as well then turned to face Green. "I haven't a clue. I don't know if Mandark can play…."

Mr. Green shrugged, moving closer to the green house door, listening as the music stopped, then moved into a faster and far sweeter string of notes.

Dexter smiled wide, recognizing the music now that he was closer to its source. "I know that concerto! ... It's "Spring"…..from "Four Seasons"!"

Mr. Green smiled back, pushing the door to the green house open quietly. "You are most certainly right… And take a look at the player…." Mr. Green pointed into the room.

Ben and Dexter joined Mr. Green by the arched door, staring into the room where the sound was emanating from.

And there he was, sweating from the effort, but grinning happily as nimble fingers controlled the bow and strings of a beautifully hand-crafted violin. Mandark sat on a chair in the middle of the room, a blanket draped over his knees.

Einstein was bobbing his head to the music while he sat at Mandark's feet.

From the door, Dexter and Mr. Green couldn't help but grin.

Ben…on the other hand…..

…..

"He plays a fiddle?"

….

The music came to an abrupt halt, the violin screeching, making a spectacular racket. The sound it emitted caused everyone to twitch heavily, flinching away from the noise; and for Einstein to dash away from his spot to hide under the nearest table, howling loudly in fear.

Dexter and Mr. Green turned to face Ben in disbelief.

"You didn't-…!"

"He did!"

….

"What!" Ben squeaked.

"That's a violin, you Idiot!" Dexter hissed.

Mandark, who had been broken from his reverie and caught in the act, turned to face the door in the chair.

"…fiddle….!"

Ben gulped. "Aren't they the same thing?..."

Mandark glared, looking less than menacing. "….no. A Violin is similar, but it isn't the same….."

Dexter and Mr. Green nodded.

Ben quaked. "Sorry…I learned something today…."

Mandark, who by this time adopted a fiendish smirk, stared in Ben's direction and started to play again.

The tune was quick, jovial almost, but the look in Mandark's eyes made them all shiver, almost as if he were the devil himself.

Mr. Green gulped. "You look like my old boss like that…."

Ben, instead of staying in that state of shock, started to laugh hysterically. This time he recognized the music! The music was the opening to "Devil Went Down to Georgia", and the comment made it even funnier to the young metamorph.

Stopping, Mandark smirked. "Doesn't mean that I can't play fiddle music on this thing…." He chuckled.

Dexter smirked, moving in to the room. He gently draped his arms over Mandark's shoulders from behind, hugging him lightly. "You play wonderfully…Why haven't you played before?" he asked.

Hoisting the violin to play another song, Mandark mulled over that thought. "I've heard you play before….and I wanted to practice before I tried to ask to accompany you in a duet….Call me a coward, if you must…"

" I would never think of such a thing!" Dexter huffed.

"Wind God's Aria…."

All heads turned towards the living room.

It was the Professor who had spoken.

"What?...I can't play video games?" the Professor chuckled, brandishing the papers that he had nicked for Dexter. "I brought those papers…."

Mr. Green chuckled. "Mandark isn't the only one with surprises, it seems…"

Dexter shook his head in disbelief. "You play video games!"

"Yep. I play "Windwaker" with the girls all the time….." the Professor chuckled, disappearing into the kitchen with a handful of the groceries that the others had placed on the couch.

Mandark was the one to shiver this time. "You know…sometimes he scares me…."

…

…

Laughter erupted from everyone this time, sounding musically throughout the house, causing Einstein to dash out from under the table he had hidden under so that he could escape the madness.

~*~*~* =(^3^)= *~*~*~

"ARGH! This is so frustrating!"

Slamming his fists into the table, Dexter grumbled in irritation.

Ben, who had been startled nearly into his shallow grave by the sudden and unexpected noise, choked on the sip of soda in his mouth, turning his incredulous gaze upon the genius. "What! What is!"

Dexter turned his confused gaze up to look at his friend, and then sighed heavily. "It's this….this….HUNK OF JUNK!" To emphasize he ruffled the papers in front of him.

The papers, with their blue inking and intricate markings, were the blueprints to the FF-FDMT's power grid and energy cells, and they now were strewn haphazardly all over the table.

"Are these for the FF-FDMT, Dex? That thing you've been working on for the front lines..?" Ben asked, getting over his shock to stare at the papers.

Dexter placed his head in his gloved hands."Yeeesssss….And it is proving most difficult….I can't figure out a safe way to charge its fuel cells properly….."

Ben shrugged. "Why not just plug it into the power grid at DexCorp..?"

Dexter sighed again, glaring at middle space. "No…that would kill off our power supply faster than we could get the generators to back it up, especially seeing as the strain on the fusion reactors will be too great…it may even cause a catastrophic meltdown in the main power core…..Dropping all power to the shields and weaponry around the complex and perimeter…...I cannot risk the Fusion-Anti-Shield for a weapon that may not even work….."

"So why not move it to Mandark Industries?... I bet Mandark's grid could handle it, and it isn't wired into the shield….is it?" Ben wondered, glancing at his friend to see if he had elicited any new ideas.

"I've thought about it…..But Mandark has a thermo-nuclear reactor that's cooling system would lose its sole source of energy, and that would be catastrophic. Both for Mandark industries and for our defensive grids on the front lines near Tree Fort….." Dexter sighed, propping his chin in his hands.

"You mean that Mandark's power grid is in charge of the KND's power over on the eastern line? I thought that was your doing?" Ben raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, well….Mandark and Mr. Green both made excellent points as to the integrity of our fragile system…..With half the strain being placed on a separate power grid, all of the systems along a certain line will have a better chance of functioning properly…" Dexter explained, moving to settle back against the back of the couch, sitting normally.

"So…your stumped….?"Ben asked.

Dexter groaned. "Yeeeessssss….If only I could find a workable catalyst for an alternative fuel cell….then I could power up the FF-FDMT without having to worry about the power systems having a "bitch fit" and melting down on us…"

Ben snorted. "Did you really just say "bitch fit", Dex?"

Dexter smirked at him. "Yes, well…..You and Mandark are horrible role-models…"

"Hey! Don't lump me in with Mandark!" Ben stared at Dexter with a mock-scandalized expression on his lips.

Dexter nodded, agreeing. "You're absolutely right….Your a worse influence…."

"HEY!"

"Shhhhhh!"

The hiss came from off to the boys' side, off at the chess table that Dexter had insisted upon having in the living room.

There sat Mr. Green, who had been the one to shush them, and Mandark, who was staring sleepily at the board.

"I'm trying to think….." Mr. Green mulled, ghosting his fingers over one or two of his black pawns, deliberating in his mind on what his next move should be.

Dexter glanced over. "Sorry…What ARE you two doing…?

"I am trying to thoroughly TRAUNCE your beloved boyfriend in a game of wits…But…He is proving….MOST…difficult!" Mr. Green grumbled as he moved his pawn on the far right over to capture a knight that Mandark had intentionally sacrificed, leaving him open in two spots.

Mandark, having laid the trap accidently in his daze, yawned and moved his queen up and over a few spaces so that it was in perfect line with his king, and out of reach of Mr. Green's queen. "Check…."

"Argh!" Mr. Green mumbled, moving his knight to block the queen.

Mandark yawned again, this time his hand lazily picked up his last bishop and snatched up the knight, putting the king in its line of attack instead."Check…."

Getting frustrated, Mr. Green moved his king by "King's side Castle"ing it over to the right.

"Um…Mr. Green…." Dexter tried to warn.

But, it was too late.

Mandark moved his queen forward and smiled tiredly, turning his triumphant gaze at his tutor. "Check and Mate…..I do believe….."

Mr. Green blinked, stared at the board upon which his king had become blocked by a knight, bishop, and a queen, and then threw his arms up into the air. "I surrender…..You have defeated me…"

Dexter and Ben shared a grin then began to chuckle.

Mandark smiled. "Again, sir?..."

Mr. Green shook his head. "No, no, my boy….I have had enough of your putting me through my paces," Mr. Green chuckled good-naturedly. "And besides…You need to sleep…Or at least rest…Your body must be tired…."

Mandark huffed. "Yes…..well…my mind is still going ninety-to-nothing…." Mandark mused, yawning quietly. He then turned his contemplative gaze upon his beloved and quirked a brow. "By the way…..Have you stocked any thought into a slightly more reactive compound to spark the reaction?…Perhaps one of my "dark steel" catalysts, or even Chemical X, should prove to be just volatile enough to cause the reaction needed…..?"

Dexter huffed. "Yes, ye-….No…"

Mandark smirked. "Which of the compounds?"

"I did not go over what Chemical X's reaction would be…." Dexter mused, thoughtfully cupping his chin. "Chemical X is highly unstable…..but…It's highly responsive and reactive properties would accumulate the exact power intake that the fuel cells will need to power up quickly, as to avoid any meltdowns and power outages…..Mandark…..Your a genius!" Dexter then smiled happily, and assaulted Mandark in a loving and thankful hug, trying to lovingly squeeze the air out of the teen for a few moments before swiftly planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. "And I love you!"

And with that he made a mad dash to the table to grab the papers there and disappear into the kitchen, where the Professor was cooking, and where Dexter's schematic paper and drafting tools were put away.

Mandark blinked adorably, his cheeks dusted with a rosy blush. "…so I am…."he muttered quietly, lifting his hand to gently press the spot where Dexter had kissed his cheek.

Ben snickered, whereas Mr. Green merely smiled and stood up, clearing away the chess set.

"Shut up, Tennyson…" Mandark growled after turning a glare swiftly upon the teen to his left.

Ben smirked. "Make me, O, Monarch of Darkness…"

Mandark's eyebrow twitched heavily as he was called by that name, a light crackling of energy signaling his distaste of the joke now that he was "of the light", so to speak.

"Benjamin…It is not wise to taunt a magician….." Mr. Green chuckled.

But, Ben had a quick comeback to the warning of his own.

"Yeah, well, one should not tell an Appolexian to "shut up", for they are crunchy and taste good with ketchup…." he snickered.

Mandark growled, smirking darkly. "Is that a challenge, Furball?"

Ben smiled. "Sure was….the terms?"

"When I am a bit better…in the Atrium….We'll make a spectacle of it….You and I…..Mano-e-Mano….."

"And if things get heated….?"

"I said "Furball", didn't I….? You are allotted Rath as a backup, deal?"

Mandark extended his hand, smiling tiredly.

Ben smirked, and snatched up Mandark's hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Deal!"

~*~*~* =(^3^)= *~*~*~

Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers that have kept up with me throughout the years. I really appreciate it!

Comments are dearly treasured, so DO IT! CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON!DO ITTTTT! DO IT NOW!


	6. Chapter 6: Wattz Up

**Chapter Six: Wattz Up**

"So…Shall we "dance"…?"Mandark teased as he loosened his tie and moved to remove it from his neck.

Ben looked around at the KND operatives that were watching from the doors and entry ways of the atrium. "You sure it's ok to spar here…..?"

Mandark smirked, tossing his blood red tie to Dexter, who stood at the gateway arch of the atrium. "Of course…..I want everyone to witness your defeat at the hands of a "nerd"….as you would so mildly put it…"

"Cheeky bastard…" Ben chuckled. "Alright then…..Let's "dance"!"

Dexter could only smirk from the atrium door as he watched the spectacle, catching Mandark's tie with a short flourish of his gloved hand.

Either teen circled the other, both just watching and circling slowly.

Mandark smiled wickedly, adjusting his ridiculous glasses a bit before he slowly spun his hands outward, moving his body into a low crouch, left leg extended forward, his body poised to block any movement, loose and fluid. Crane style blocking position in place, he smirked, awaiting Ben's movement to incite his own.

Ben snorted. "Dude….I just can't take you seriously in those glasses…..Never have been able to….You look like my grandma," he chuckled.

Mandark glared. "That so?…"

Nigel, who was watching from the sidelines, standing beside Dexter, snorted. "Here it comes…" he hinted, alerting Dexter's curiosity.

"Oh?" Dexter asked as he watched his lover's dangerous and beautiful display of flexibility and grace that he so accustomed to Mandark's posture and motions. Now, he could associate it with his ability to attack and defend as well.

Mandark snapped forward, turning crane fluidly to tiger, as he moved stances, hands curled like claws, eyes locked with Ben's. Magic erupted from his pupils, flashing in those eyes, spewing sparks of fury and fire as he set the steady gaze upon wavering green eyes.

Ben back pedaled; startled at the sudden ferocity in the lanky teen before him, finally aware that he SHOULD take the teen seriously.

"Shit…"

Then, Mandark lunged, leaving Ben little to do, but block the sloping arch of his gnarled fingers by jumping backwards and out of harm's way.

"SHIT!"

Ben was amazed. He would have thought that Mandark would be sluggish, especially due to the bout of Mono. But, Mandark was amazingly athletic and powerful.

Barely able to dodge, the attacks kept nearly missing as Ben kept on the defensive. Once or twice, he managed to stop a chop, or push Mandark away, but he was losing ground, and fast.

Mandark definitely knew how to press an advantage.

Spinning his body about and around, he dropped low, leg outstretched. The side-swipe caught Ben square in the legs, knocking him to the ground, knocking the wind right out of the boy. While gasping, Ben could do little, and could not rise to his feet as fast as he needed to.

Panicking, Ben watched as Mandark rose like lightening, and moved to slam the open heel of his foot down upon him after he managed to raise his leg high enough to do so.

Thinking fast, Ben caught his leg as it came down, then forcefully shoved his arms out and away, grappling and throwing Mandark.

Yet, Mandark flipped the motion to his advantage, arching his back enough to where he was able to land on his left hand, spinning and twisting his spine like a cat, then arching again into a back flip that landed him square on his feet, poised to strike again.

The crowd erupted into applause, obviously either amused or awed by the display.

Dexter clapped and cheered right along with them, smiling as Mandark evaded catastrophe with delicate ease.

"Can you take me seriously now….?"Mandark asked calmly, though Dexter definitely caught signs of tiring in his drawl.

Nigel noticed as well.

"He's still not recovered…" Nigel whispered.

"I noticed too….I hope Ben doesn't get lucky…" Dexter whispered back, starting to chew his lip in worry.

Ben stood up, a little winded. "…..Hell yeah…..How the HECK did you get so fast! I can barely keep up…."

Mandark smirked, popping the bones in his knuckles as he relaxed his static position, moving into a low crouch, arms far away in either direction. His moves were slow, deliberate, hands tilted in opposition to their movements.

Tiger moved into snake.

Nigel smirked. "I think he knows…He's going to let Ben on the offensive…"

Dexter hissed. "He'll get tired out more swiftly!"

Nigel shook his head."Not in snake stance, he won't…..That move set is deliberately formed to take an opponent's power and turn it against themselves…Mandark's always beating me at my own game with that set…"

Mandark's smile widened as he gazed at his opponent. "Practice, Benjamin….lots, and lots of practice…." He drawled silkily.

"Practice makes perfect, eh? Guess it was kinda foolhardy of me to think that all this was natural talent, eh?" Ben teased, catching his breath.

Mandark growled. "I was just thinking the same of you, Benji…Wasn't it you who said that nerds could not fight?..."

Ben returned the gesture and growled right back. "Yeah well, you aren't what I'd consider a regular nerd…."

Mandark smiled. "Oh, but I am…and if you don't want to be humiliated, you might want to start fighting back…."

Ben glared, cracking his knuckles. "Alright! You want it….Here it comes!"

The irritation and baiting succeeded in riling Ben, ruffling his feathers the wrong way. Ben snapped his Omnitrix into action, moving the dial to Rath, then slapping the dial downwards, allowing the watch to transform his human body into the bulky form of the Appolexian anthropomorphic tiger.

Mandark's smirk widened. "Here, kitty kitty kitty….." he cooed, staying stock still.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT RATH!" the anthro bellowed, a little of the original Rath's personality overtaking Ben's as his irritation and anger rose due to the teasing.

Ben then charged forward, his long claws extended outwards, jaw widened by rage. Closer and closer, fast as lightening the anthro approached, his massive paws slamming down into the concrete floor, causing large cracks and holes as he went.

Sweat beaded down Mandark's brow, his eyes snapping towards the charging behemoth. The world around him slowed to an almost halt as he stared, all his focus upon the rampaging hulk that worked paw over paw to ram him. The Appolexian charged slowly now, allowing Mandark's mind to process exactly what was going on. Every movement, every miniscule detail, was open to Mandark's sight.

A split second.

That was all that it took.

Ben came within range.

Mandark's muscles flexed.

Then….

It was over.

Mandark snapped his arms out to grasp onto Benjamin's massive furred forearm, startling the anthro half to death. Then, using the momentum to aide in the movement, Mandark easily flipped Rath right over his body, slamming him directly into the concrete below, causing a massive tremor to rumble throughout the atrium as Rath slammed headlong into the flooring.

Dazed and confused, Rath lay upon to ground, blinking his beady eyes up at the glass ceiling of the atrium.

Silence followed the thump.

Mandark took in long ragged breaths as he waited for Rath to approach, to get up, to do anything, exhaustion taking its hold.

Dexter smirked as applause sounded throughout the hall, announcing the stunning upset. "YES! That's how you do it, my love!" he cheered, pumping his fist.

Nigel smiled. "Close….But like I said…Mandark's one tough son of a-"

_**ROAR!**_

Terror overtook the crowd as they watched Ben lash out, his massive hand catching Mandark directly in his left side, throwing him backwards into the wall just beyond. The young genius hit with a deafening crack, his body arching back to become pinned to the wall for a split second.

Julie, Ben's current girlfriend, who had been watching the fight from the opposite end of the atrium gasped as Mandark crumpled to the ground just near her. She'd seen Ben get taken over by some of the aliens before. It was never pretty.

She ran forward, trying to get close to talk sense into Ben, and help to calm him down. Little did she know that this new form of alien became intoxicated by the rage and thrill of a fight, and Ben merely saw her as another threat.

Rath snapped his hand out again.

The hit connected with Julie's right side, and tossed her back a good ways, causing her to scream in pain and shock.

It was the scream that broke Ben through the stupor.

But the damage had been done.

Dexter was screaming, running towards Mandark, Nigel at his heels, while Gwen and Kevin were heading to Julie.

Ben looked on in horror as Kevin helped Julie to her feet.

She was fine….but her expression….

Ben knew at once that he'd gone too far…That he'd allowed an alien to cross the line….

He knew that it was more than likely over with Julie…

Slowly and like a beaten dog, he got up as the watch powered down, and knowing that Julie was a lost cause, he ran towards the wall where Dexter and Nigel were helping Mandark to his feet slowly.

"Dude! I am SO sorry…..I didn't-….I mean…I swear! I didn't-… I would never…" Ben apologized as he approached his friends.

Mandark, though dazed, offered a weak grin. "I'm fine, Ben….No harm-Ah!"

Dexter had puffed out his cheeks in anger as he poked Mandark in the ribs. "No harm, eh!"

Mandark smiled lightly after the pain subsided. "Yes, well…..I do believe that I still won the bout…"

Ben nodded. "Kicked my ass, for sure…But I blew it, guys…I attacked you and Julie! I let Rath get control of me!"

Mandark glanced over in Julie, Gwen, and Kevin's general direction, and winced. "I see…"

Ben flopped back against the wall, sliding down the metal surface until he sat upon the floor, a hand resting over his eyes. "I fucked up big….Julie is SO going to break it off now…"

"It was an accident Ben…." Dexter sighed, helping Mandark to the wall again so they all could talk.

"No…..Even if it was…This is the third time something like this has happened….and she warned me last time…" Ben sighed.

Dexter and Nigel winced.

"Poor guy…" Nigel breathed.

Ben leaned back, thumping his head lightly on the metal of the wall. "Yeah….poor me…"

"Well…..I have a good friend I could introduce you to….."Dexter suggested. "I mean, you haven't been with Julie for too long, anyway…."

Ben looked up. "Yeah…..yeah, I guess your right…Who's your friend, Dex? Do I know her?"

"Him…..And….I don't think so…."

Ben blinked, but then smiled. "New experience I guess…Mandark's pretty hot…..and you have great taste…..so how bad can it be…..?" Ben chuckled.

Mandark blushed red at the comment, and Dexter snorted quietly.

"Oh, I guarantee you'll like him…His name is Douglas…..You too have a lot in common…."

Ben's eyebrow quirked up. "Really, like what?"

"Well…..for one….He loves videogames…." Dexter suggested.

Ben smiled. "Cool!...Yeah…..I'll meet him, and we'll see where it goes…..eh?"

Dexter smiled. "Sounds like a plan…..Shall we?"

Dexter motioned from Mandark to the hallway, silently suggesting that they should move before the crowd realized that they were alright, and flash mobbed them while they spoke.

"Oh, right! Dude, I really hope I didn't break anything…." Ben apologized again moving to loop his arm gently under Mandark's own so that he could help hoist him to his feet once more.

Mandark grunted. "Nothing broken….just bruised…..And I'm really tired."

"A rest and some TLC will do wonders…." Ben teased, waggling his eyebrows over in Dexter's direction.

"BEN!" Dexter squawked, glaring daggers at the sexual insinuation in that comment.

Again, Mandark turned red, but this time, he allowed a spark of electrical magic arch up his side, where it arched into Ben's hand.

"OUCH!" Ben squeaked, pulling sharply away from Mandark.

Dexter snorted.

"What was that for!" Ben squeaked.

"You deserved it….." Mandark snickered, leaning lightly into Dexter as they walked to the Med Bay, followed by a rousing cacophony of sound as the crowd erupted once more into stunning applause.

~*~*~* =(^3^)= *~*~*~

"How are your ribs, dude?"

Mandark rotated his arm a bit, smiling. "A lot better! Did you meet Douglas?..."

"Yeah! He was…..very sweet…."

Mandark smirked over at Ben, watching as a light blush appeared over the teen's cheeks. "Oh…Dexter does know how to pick them…Are you dating yet?"

Ben smiled. "Yep! I'm taking him to that little place at the edge of the grid, you know…..The one where we met!"

"The Smoothie Shack? ...Good choice!"

Ben smirked. "I wanted to ask you if you'd like to make it a double date?...You and Dex haven't had a break…..or a date, for that matter…..in weeks…"

Mandark pondered the idea, placing one of his willowy hands upon his chin as he thought it through. "That sounds like a great idea….I'll inform Dexter as soon as we finish up the grid work on the FF-FDMT today…..sound good to you?"

"Sounds great! I'll tell Dougy to meet me here in the atrium in a two hours…..that enough time?..."

Mandark nodded. "Sounds perfect…Casual, I assume….."

"Isn't it always…" Ben chuckled.

Mandark smiled. "Always if it's you…"

~*~*~* =(^3^)= *~*~*~

Douglas Eugene Mordecai the Third sat alone in the emptying atrium, watching as everyone piled out in droves.

"Where the heck is Ben…?" Mordecai mused, scanning his watch.

Ben was late.

"MORDECAI!"

Startled, the poor teen "eeped" in fear, not expecting a voice to call out to him after being alone for a while. He turned around and about, looking for the person that had used his name. He could swear he recognized that voice!

"D-Dexter!"

The said teen smiled happily, breaking out in a run as he ventured forth. Dexter then hugged his long lost friend fiercely. "Mordecai! I've missed you so!"

"DEX! I missed you too! Did you get the book!" Mordecai asked, suddenly very elated.

Dexter smirked. "Yes! I finished it last week. It was riveting!...You….Your braces!" Dexter was now staring at Mordecai in disbelief.

Mordecai blinked. "What! What about-"

"They're gone…"

Mordecai turned sharply, coming face to face with a grinning Mandark.

Mordecai back-pedaled, fully in his internal freak-out mode. "M-m-mandark!"

Dexter smirked, then looped his arm around Mandark's waist, hugging him lovingly. "I forgot to tell you about that…Mordecai…..Mandark has been my boyfriend for going on four months….."

"You had braces, Dougy?"

Mordecai turned again, and smiled happily. "BEN!"

Dexter raised a delicate eyebrow. "Dougy?..."he murmured.

Ben smiled and hugged Douglas lovingly. "Hey, you look great…"

Douglas smiled, turning bright red as he looked down at his own attire; a simple long sleeved brown sweater and a pair of brown Tripp pants. "Th-thank you….."

Ben smirked, but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Dex and Mandark.

Dressed normally.

Ben's jaw dropped.

Mandark blinked, and then looked himself over. He was wearing a pair of light gray skinny-jeans, black high-top converses, and a loose fitting black button down, with the top two buttons unbuttoned. "What….? Too casual?"

Ben shook his head. "Damn…..Um. No….No, you look great! Just didn't think you owned anything normal looking, ya know…..? Let alone a pair of converses!...And, De-….HOLY SHIT! YOU GOT HIM OUT OF THE LABCOAT!"

Dexter smirked. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, his tell-tale boots, a form fitting purple t-shirt, and a wristband that stated: "I only date nerds! XP".

Mordecai gaped. "Yo- You don't have your gloves on!" he squeaked in amazement. In all the years he had known Dexter, he had never once removed those gloves.

Dexter smiled up at Mandark."I had a little help from Mandark and the Professor…." He admitted sheepishly. "Do I look alright?"

Ben smiled and nodded. "Suits you!"

Mandark smirked. "And to think….he's all mine…" he teased lovingly.

Dexter blushed hard. "Mandark!" he squeaked, thumping Mandark in the chest.

Mandark chuckled. "Sorry! It's true!"

Ben nodded, then pulled Mordecai close. "I got my nerd!"

Mordecai thumped Ben in the chest this time. "BEN!"

"What!" Ben teased.

Mordecai smiled, blushing lightly. "I'm not a nerd….I'm a geek."

Ben blinked. "There's a difference?"

The other three in Ben's company turned on him and shouted in unison. "YES!"

Ben flinched. "Ok! Ok!...Um…..Smoothies?" He smiled sheepishly, trying to change the subject, and again, he was answered with a chorus of a resoundly happy, "YES!".

~*~*~* =(^3^)= *~*~*~

"What flavor did you get, Mandark?"

"Chocolate Banana….You?"

"Strawberry, of course!"

Mandark smiled down at Dexter, taking a sip of his own smoothie as he did. Just behind the pair, Ben and Mordecai we're exiting the Smoothie Shack, a smoothie to share in Ben's hand.

Dexter smirked. "That's romantic. Ben's thinking for once…"

Mandark nodded. "He heard that we did that on our first date here…I think he wanted it to be special."

Dexter smiled. "I believe he succeeded," Dexter chuckled, nodding back over his shoulder.

Mandark turned his peripheral vision upon the pair just behind him and watched as they shared a sip, then smirked as Ben received a happy peck on the cheek that effectively silenced Ben and made him turn bright red and shy.

"Mission Accomplished?" Mandark asked, smirking down at his own lover, remembering the plan that they had hatched to get Mordecai and Ben closer.

Dexter smirked in response. "Mission Complete."

~*~*~* =(^3^)= *~*~*~

Later that night, Dexter awoke alone in his and Mandark's bed, startled from sleep by the odd alone feeling that came with Mandark's absence from his side.

"Mandark?..." Dexter mumbled tiredly, looking blindly about the room. Slowly, he groped for his glasses that rested to his left on the bedroom nightstand.

In the dark he could tell that the door to the bedroom was open, and once he had his glasses in hand, he was able to slip them on and affirm what he thought. The door was open, and a low light was shining faintly through the crack.

Slowly getting up, Dexter yawned and made his way to the door. Through the crack, Dexter could see Mandark slumped over the table, sleeping atop the plans for the FF-FDMT, obviously having had tried to work a bit more so that tomorrow's experiment wouldn't be for naught.

"Idiot…." Dexter sighed lovingly, moving to the table to lightly shake Mandark awake.

"Huh! Whuzz-"

Mandark shot awake, frantically looking around in sleepy confusion, a piece of the schematics stuck to his cheek.

Dexter smiled and slowly ran a hand from Mandark's shoulder up the other's jaw line to his cheek, where he peeled the paper free. "It's me, my love…..It's time for bed…."

Mandark purred, humming lightly in his half-asleep daze.

Smirking at the loving reaction, Dexter gently coaxed Mandark to his feet.

Mandark stumbled a bit in his half asleep daze.

"Dexter?..."

Dexter smiled, leading Mandark towards their room. "Follow me, love….Bed…"

Mandark smiled, nodding. He plodded behind, diligently following, shuffling his bare feet across the carpet.

Dexter then helped Mandark to find the bed in the dark, humming lightly to himself.

"Dexter…? What are you…-?"

A sudden finger pressed to his lips silenced Mandark's questioning.

Dexter smirked, climbing up onto the bed. A bit of maneuvering later, and he was straddling Mandark's waist. "Sleep can wait a while longer, love…I believe I owe you something…for that beautiful display of raw magic before…"

Mandark adopted a look of confusion, turning a light shade of pink as Dexter straddled his waist. "Oh…?...The Flower?"

"That's right…" Dexter purred, leaning down to nuzzle into Mandark's throat, causing him to arch. "And I owe you a debt…A good teasing ought to be sufficient…..yes?"

Mandark groaned. He hated being teased!

Dexter smirked. "Oh, yes…That seems perfect…" he murmered, leaning low to nibble at Mandark's collarbone.

A long shudder rippled up Mandark's spine, causing him to squirm. His breathing hitched. "N-not fair!" he gasped, his breathing hot and ragged.

Dexter smirked. "All is fair in love and war….." he purred, slowly making his way up Mandark's jaw line, then down again to his bare chest, peppering the exposed flesh with tender kisses.

Again, a groan was all Mandark could muster as he arched and enjoyed the attention he was receiving. "D-Dexter…" he pleaded.

Dexter smiled, and relented, moving upwards again to snatch away a kiss, pushing Mandark back into the bed with ease as he took what he wanted.

Mandark relented, and slowly pulled Dexter to his own body, yanking him closer into the loving embrace.

Dexter, although temporarily startled, took to the added intensity and redoubled his efforts, hugging Mandark's neck as he feverishly kissed Mandark in return, deepening the passionate embrace.

Arching into Mandark, Dexter tried to illicit further action from his beloved, but as he trialed his hands down Mandark's body, he traced the deep bruises on Mandark's side, causing the kiss to break and Mandark to hiss in pain.

"Mandark?" Dexter whispered, his voice a little husky from the lust from moments before.

Mandark groaned. "I'm alright…..Sore…but alright…"

Dexter pouted. "I'm sorry, love…." He then glanced over to the clock at their bedside, gasping quietly.

**3:56 PM**

"It's late…We need to get to bed…"

Mandark yanked Dexter down, pulling him close. "Stay here….."

Dexter blinked feverishly. "Huh!"

"Snuggle with me….." Mandark sighed, smiling tiredly down at the startled Dexter atop his chest.

Dexter paused for merely a moment before he gently snuggled down into Mandark's body, being gentle and loving as he did. "Then I will…"

Mandark sighed happily, letting his body sink into the bed below them both.

Dexter took the blanket and draped it over them both and then laid back down upon Mandark's chest, falling asleep to the gentle thump of his beloved's heart beat.

And when he awoke again, Dexter was ensnared in Mandark's gentle arms, awoken by that same gentle beat that had lulled him to sleep.

~*~*~* =(^3^)= *~*~*~

"Are you ready for this, Dexter….?"

"Most definitely, father….Mandark is finishing the preparations on his end in Boiler Room's Three and Four…Are you sure it is alright if we use some of the Chemical X for the experiment?" Dexter asked as he checked the last few wires in the FF-FDMT's core paneling.

Utonium smirked, moving to help the boy stand as he finished replacing the panel cover. "I'm quite sure….You and Mandark have done all the calculations, all of which are sound, and you are taking all the necessary precautions….I think that it will be alright…"

Dexter exhaled sharply, rubbing a hand through his own hair nervously.

"Don't be nervous…It'll work…." Utonium urged, offering a bit of encouragement.

"There are multitudes of things to be nervous about….I hope that everything will go without a hitch…." Dexter murmered.

"And Mandark?"

Dexter's breath hitched. "Yes….I have him to worry about too…he isn't fully healed from the close encounter with Ben…..and …..well….He's still getting tired easily…"

"Understandable after all that he's gone through…Again….Dexter, don't worry yourself. It will all be fine…Just focus on what needs to be done….."

Dexter looked up at the Professor and the smile that the man offered him was all that he needed. His eyes set, and he lifted a mini two-way communicator. "Mandark, is everything all right on your end?"

The com fizzled to life, revealing Mandark's oil spattered face in the unit. "All set on our end! I had to reroute some pipe work, but the boilers are all ready for us to proceed. Shall I stay here and oversee?"

Dexter smiled into the com. "Yes. Stay there…..We don't need any foul ups…."

"Understood, my love…"

The com fizzled out, and then shut itself off. Pocketing the com unit, Dexter then smiled as he overlooked the room from the scaffold.

"Get to your stations!" he commanded, motioning sharply away from himself with his arm.

Below, lab techs and KND operatives scattered around the room, scrambling to their positions.

"Open all valves on Levels Three and Four! Get the pressure up!"

More scrambling, and three operatives began to spin two massive valves at the far end of the room. Squeaking and hissing was now a constant, creating a cacophony of sound throughout the hanger.

"Sir….Pressure is almost to the max….We're waiting on Mandark to release the valves on his end….Shall we add the catalyst?" asked a lab tech, shouting up at Dexter from below the scaffold.

Whirring and beeping started to sound, signaling the climax of the power cells energizing climb to half its power capacity.

Dexter smirked. "It's working!...YES! Add the catalyst! Start the reactor! We're almost there!"

More scattering.

The reactor at the far end to the complex was signaled to start up, and through the set-up connecting it to the back of the FF-FDMT, started to create a metallic hum from the energy sparking up the creature and into the core panel.

As the enegy bar started to ascend, Dexter started to show more and more excitement at his near triumph. "YES! IT'S WORKING! ALMOST!"

The alarms sounded. Blaring and screeching over the beeping and whizzing of energy and movement, causing all to come to a standstill. All the monitors flashed red in warning.

Dexter whirled around. "What is happening!"

The com flashed to life, causing Mandark's paniced voice to erupt from Dexter's pocket. "DEXTER! SHUT OFF THE VALVES!"

Dexter snapped the com out of his pocket.

"What's happening, Mandark?" the Professor asked, kneeling beside Dexter.

"The boilers are malfunctioning! Billy knocked a pipe free and now we can't get to Boiler Six to shut off the pressure!"

"WHAT!" Dexter shrieked. "SHUT THE VALVES! SHUT THEM NOW!"

"WE CAN'T!" came the answer from many lab techs down on the floor.

"Why not!" the Professor shouted angrily.

"The pressure is too high! The valve won't turn!"

On the com, Mandark was shouting orders to his own techs in Boiler Room Four. "OUT! EVERYONE!"

A loud popping noise, almost like a gunshot sounded from the com.

Dexter whirled around. "Mandark!"

Mandark hissed through the link. "It's gunna blow…."

Dexter snatched the com from where he had left it and started to freak, his eyes wide with worry. "Get out of there!"

"The boiler is going to blow Dexter….Stop the power in the Routing Tower in Sector A!" Mandark replied.

"I SAID GET OUT OF-"

Dexter was cut off by the boiler having a catastrophic meltdown, exploding in a rain of chaos, causing the com to frazzle and die on Mandark's end.

"MANDARK!"

All around the alarms blared.

**DANGER! DANGER! OVERLOAD IMMINENT!**

"Mandark!"

"Dexter! We're losing power in Switching Stations B-F! What should we do!"

The Professor leapt to his feet. "Route the power from Sector G through L!"

"The Routing Tower is fried!" screamed one of the KND officers.

"Dexter. Look at me!" the Professor urged, moving to take the com from him.

"He can't be-…..HE CAN'T B-"

The com frizzled for a moment, then came to life, startling the two that were staring at it.

"D-Dex..?"

"Mandark!" Dexter gasped, scrambling to his knees, clutching the com for dear life.

"Dex…the Power Grid….It's dying…..We're going to lose-"

And it was at this moment that darkness descended upon the entire complex.

The Central Power Grid died, taking all the power in the complex with it.

~*~*~* =(^3^)= *~*~*~

One of my longer chapters, I must say. And a big thanks to all of my fans! Your comments are SOOOO LOVED! Don't forget to check out my pics! You can reach my deviant art through the link on my profile.


End file.
